We're WHAT?
by SlyFighter2011
Summary: It was nearly noon, and lunch would be served at promptly at that time as it usually was, but today something seemed off. What it was one Severus Snape could not tell, but something was differently off and/or different than any other day.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly noon and lunch would be served promptly at that time, as it usually was, but today something seemed off. What it was, Severus Snape could not tell, but something was defiantly different from every other day. It wasn't until the midday post arrived that things got a bit tenser around the Great Hall. He glanced over towards Potter and his friends. They were talking among themselves as an owl dropped a package in front of Potter. He could not tell who the package was from, but he most differently didn't recognize the owl that had sent it. It wasn't one of the orders like Black usually used to send his godson post. Yes, Black was still alive. It was a miracle that not only had the killing curse just grazed his arm, but also survived being knocked back into the veil only to land on the other side of it out cold.

Severus was woken from his musings, when he heard Granger and Weasley scream for Potter, just in time to watch as Harry was slung across from the Gryffindor table to the wall behind the Slytherin table. Severus acted as fast he could, but it wasn't enough to save Potter from hitting his head on the wall. Severus was at least able to cushion the stone floor to make it a softer landing as Potter slid down the wall. Everyone was already crowding around him because he was the 'Boy Who Lived.' Just the mere thought of it made him roll his eyes. 'What a stupid title' he thought as he rose from his seat and strolled over to make sure their beloved 'Boy Who Lived' was, in fact, still with the living.

"Move out of the way," he spoke sternly with the Headmaster at his side. With Poppy away on leave for the next few days, he was the main healer at Hogwarts. Severus crouched down beside the boy and scanned to assess his injuries. Besides a concussion he had and a small fracture to his skull but the boy would live, again and told the Headmaster this.

"Severus, my boy what is Mr. Potter holding in his hand?" Dumbledore asked, curiously. Severus hadn't noticed that Mr. Potter was holding anything before, but sure enough there was what appeared to be a bracelet that exuded magic around his wrist. Severus reached down without thinking and touched the object to examine it further. As soon as his fingers made contact with the bracelet magic immediately began to flare up around Potter and himself. The magic grew heavy and wild as it tossed Severus on top of the Slytherin table, splattering food and debris from the student's lunch all over.

"Ugh" he shook his head. He knew that he was nowhere near as injured as Potter was, but he was already feeling the ache from being tossed around. Severus lifted a hand to rub his face and saw something glowing around his own wrist. He gulped looking down to a bracelet on his own wrist.

"Headmaster, we may have a problem." Severus spoke tentatively while standing up and casting a cleansing charm on himself. He regained his composure and walked back over to the Headmaster to show him the problem that may have arisen. If Severus had any idea to what these bracelets were around his and Potter's wrist it would not go over well for either of them, especially if they had to stay like this forever. It just would not end well, even if he didn't know how Potter truly felt for him, even if it was pure hatred they'd have to try and get along because if they didn't try and they were bound the bond would hurt them.

Next chapter: The great hall from Harry's point of view, and finding out what's around their wrist is what Severus thinks it is... and how both parts truly react to this, along with everyone else.

A/N: Short, I know I hope they get longer.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly noon, lunch would be starting soon, and the arrival of the post would come soon too. Harry had been having a hard morning, nightmares and all. Hermoine had been lecturing him about falling asleep in History of Magics class, but it was one of those classes everyone but here usually fell asleep in because it was far to boring. Harry sat down next to Ron like he usually did every other day, but today was seeming odd, but then again he was Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived. So really there was never a truly normal, or that lucky to have one that is even a bit normal. Harry smile and laughed with his friends, as the were talking about their day, and classes too.

It was then went the package dropped in front of Harry, but he hadn't seen the owl that dropped it that was because it had already flew away. He didn't check it over, not thinking about the hexes or curse they may be lurking on it. It was Hermoine who started on him, "Harry I wouldn't open that til it's been scanned, even if it is from Sirius." Harry shrugged, "Oh Hermoine, you worry to much." As he went to pick up the object that was inside it. Harry wasn't sure what was happening, but he felt what he thought was wind pick him up and fling him across the Great Hall, how far he went he didn't know.

Harry heard the faint screams of Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and all his other friends as he was flying across the Great Hall, unable to really do anything because his hands were attached to the object. Before he knew it he felt his back hit up against the wall, and his head connect with the wall as well. His body screamed in pain, he let out a silent scream because of it. Somehow the bracelet slid from his hand to his wrist and tightened around it.

* * *

The students as well as the other Professors stood in awe of what just occurred when Professor Snape had touched Mr. Potter. No one really knew what to think of what happened here today, not many people were still eating lunch, but one was. It was Draco Malfoy, but no one at the moment was paying mind to him at all. At least that's what he thought anyways Hermoine was, she thought he may know something that had happened to her friend. It was just a matter of trying to corner Malfoy without Ron at her side. Hermoine quit watching Malfoy when she heard Professor Snape start to speak again. She heard him say something about a problem to Headmaster Dumbledore. That was also when the Headmaster spoke.

"Everyone please return to eating." Headmaster spoke, everyone was still to curious to continue eating. He looked over at Minerva, "Will you please take over this chaos, and try to calm them." She nodded and started shooing everyone back to their seats in the Great Hall. "Severus hold your thought til we get Mr. Potter to the Infirmity." Dumbledore spoke and cast a Feather Weight Charm on Mr. Potter. It was a quiet journey between himself and Severus, up to the Hospital Wing.

Once in the Wing, Severus walked around the Headmaster, "Place him there." He spoke to the Headmaster. It was where Dumbledore placed Harry, "So what was the problem that we may have, my boy." He smiled with that twinkle in his eye. Severus saw the twinkle in the old mans eyes, how was this gonna be precised by the old man. "I believe what Mr. Potter and I have now on our wrists are, bonding bracelets." Dumbledore looked a bit shocked for a mere moment, "Looks like we'll need Ms. Granger after all." He sighed and summoned a chair next to Mr. Potter awaiting for him to awaken.

Dumbledore knew of many types of bonding bracelets, but he'd never seen these type before. The one bound to Mr. Potter looked like it had gold and silver spiraled around one another with emerald gems along with ruby significantly placed. "Severus allow an old man to see the bracelet around you're wrist as well." He spoke to Severus as he was gathering the things that he may need when Potter awoke finally. Placing the headache drought, along with a calming drought on the table, before he walked over to where the Headmaster was sitting next to Potter. Severus held out his wrist where the bond bracelet was bound just as tight as Potter's was.

"Their identical down to the gems placements." Dumbledore, looked as he twisted Severus wrist around looking at it. "Whatever type of bond they maybe, it feels like your magics are trying to merge with one another." Severus stood there looking flabbergasted at the old man. "It can't be." Severus spoke almost stammering the words out. "It's true Severus, it felt it looking over Mr. Potter's. I just wanted to look at yours to confirm it." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled, which got under Severus skin.

"As I stated before, we'll need Ms. Granger's help with the research to be sure of the bond that these bracelets we're presented with and with what purpose of the tint to Mr. Potter." the Headmaster spoke to Severus, "We won't know much else about the bond that's already begun to form between the two of you til Mr. Potter here wakes up." He also said along with summoning another chair for Severus who looked like he may also pass out. "Sit Severus, there not much more we can do til Mr. Potter wakes. I'll send a house elf for Ms. Granger for now, because Mr. Weasley may react harmful for Mr. Potter should he find out you all maybe bonded by any of the types of bonds they are out there.

All Severus could do was nodded and feel shocked because he hadn't even felt his magic begin to change, but he felt some slight differences now in it well since the Headmaster said something about his and Mr. Potter's magic began to merge together. How was this all going to go down, namely with his role in this war. All Severus could do is sit there in shock, and stare at Mr. Potter. He thought he heard the Headmaster to call for Dobby that annoying house elf to fetch Ms. Granger.

Next Chapter: Harry wakes up in the wing, Hermione begins looking for answers on the types of bonds for her friend and professor. Also Harry reaction to being bound to Severus. Ron may also have written Sirius.

A/N still looking for a beta reader.. R&R please I wanna hear what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"You needed to see me, sir?" Hermione said upon Dobby telling her that she'd been needed, Ron had wanted to come but Hermione told him that had he been needed as well he would've and would be sent for when he would be needed. She looked over at her unconscious friend laying on the first cot walking into the Infirmity. "Any changes, sirs?" She was asking about Harry, but she could see the shock on Professor Snape's face and looked over at Headmaster Dumbledore. "No, he still has not awaken yet, I'm sure that he will soon." He gave her a light smile. "But yes Ms. Granger I did send for you, because we need your level of expertize." Her eyebrow rose in curiosity, "Okay, well sir, what might I ask is this about?" She straightened herself up to look proper and respectful.

"Well Ms. Granger what do you already know of bonding bracelets." The Headmaster asking looking with a faint gleam in his eyes at her, because if he was right she knew at least a little on them already. "Only a little, sir. But why might I ask is this pertaining to?" She spoke feeling kind of confused by why he was asking about bonds, and such being from the wizarding world, she believed she would know more than what she would know. Because after all she was a muggleborn witch, sure she tried to read on everything and anything she could that she didn't understand in this world, so that she could understand it better. Although this was one thing she hadn't read that much up on yet, because she didn't plan to marry right away, she wanted a career first before settling down and marrying anyone.

"Because Ms. Granger, your friend and I seem to be bound to one another at the given moment." Severus finally spoke, and almost outright laughed at the flabbergasted look that Ms. Granger had on her face. Standing and straightening himself up from the chair that the Headmaster had summoned him, a bit ago, for the face he was feeling what she was feeling now. Although she was missing the best part of the information was that their magic already trying to twist itself together. "Oh that is not all, Ms. Granger not at all, your friends magic and mine are already trying to bind together." Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione stood there trying to regain the composure, to make it like none of this was gonna phase her the way it seemed Professor Snape was wanting it too. She was angry with Harry for not listening to her about the package, by checking it for hexes or curses before opening it. She stood there thinking from what Professor Snape had told her, it sounded to her that these bracelets were the type for intended for marriage, but she didn't understand why their magic was already trying to bind together. "Ms. Granger please enlighten on us, on what you think or already know." The headmaster spoke to her with that faint gleam perking up in his eyes. She rose her eyebrow at it but didn't question it, "Sir, it sounds to me that it is a bond bracelet for intended marriage. As to why their magic is already trying to bind together I don't know yet without some further research on the subject." It was then that Harry finally was sitting up in the bed and looked at Snape.

It was then that they both said it, "WE'RE WHAT?" She snickered, but watched Harry hold his head. "It is as I stated already. It sounds to me that you with those bracelets on are intended to be married. But as to why your magics are already trying to bind together, I have no idea without looking into the subject further." She spoke before walking over and sitting on the corner of her friends bed and smacking him.

"HEY!? What was that for!" Harry exclaimed. "You know what for exactly, Harry James Potter! You should have listened to me about opening that box. It was unmarked and yet you opened it anyways, you can be incredibility stupid sometimes Harry." She sighed, and watch Professor Snape come hand Harry the medicine that he needed. "Here Potter, to help calm your nerves." Handing him the calming drought last. "And a headache drought, for the headache but probably won't cure it because you do have a concussion." Severus shook his head, "They're not poison, I promise you. Even if we're betrothed supposedly to one another." He drawled before turning away from Potter.

"What box are you speaking about, Ms. Granger?" The headmaster asked, "The one he got when the post came in sir." She spoke, "It'll probably still down there seeing how its still lunch." She heard the headmaster call for Dobby to retrieve the box from where Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger were sitting. "Dobby gots it sir!" He spoke as he popped back into the room, handing it to the Headmaster and bowing before popping back back out.

"Well, Harry, Headmaster, Professor Snape, I have research to get started on, as well as some homework to complete." She nodded, before looking over at Harry, "Please re-frame opening anymore packages," She smiled, she was trying to lighten the mood for Harry, because she knew that he was already stressing out over something else he didn't need to worry about. "I won't Hermione." Harry smiled nervously at her before she left him alone with the Headmaster and Snape.

"Headmaster, is this a permanent situation Professor Snape and I are in?" Harry asked, looking hopeful that it wouldn't be, but from what he understood what Hermione said about their magic it might be permanent or could become permanent. "Mr. Potter, Harry I don't really know all we know right now is that your magic and Professor Snape's are already trying to bind together, other than that we don't know what kind of bond this is, besides that might be an impending nuptials between you and Professor Snape." Harry and Professor Snape both groaned at that, neither wanted this.

"Could we not just try to take off the bracelets?" Harry asked, "No, we can't because they're already bound to your magic. That's what caused you to fly across the Great Hall the way you did." The headmaster responded to Harry's question. "Oh." was all Harry had to say to that, he could feel depression knocking on his door. "So we don't really know nothing?" He asked one more thing, but he probably already knew the answer. "No, at least not yet I only just got the box that the bracelet was sent in, and as Ms. Granger said it is completely unmarked." Dumbledore said, but also asked, "Why didn't you bring the box to me, Mr. Potter?" He asked, "I don't know I thought that it might have been from Sirius, sir." The headmaster inclined his head. "Okay, Mr. Potter, but the next time something like this arises again, bring it to someones attention." Harry nodded.

"Sirs, is it possible for me to sleep?" He asked, "I suppose that you can Harry, Professor Snape will be monitoring you, so no worries my boy." Dumbledore smiled and patted him on his hand. It didn't take long for Harry to drift off.

Up in the Owlry, Ron Weasley wrote Sirius a letter, telling him about the day at Lunch.

"_Hey Padfoot, _

_It's Ron, something happened to Harry at lunch, he got some weird unmarked package. He thought it might've have been from you, but I doubt that it was because whatever it was it flung Harry across the Great Hall. I don't know how Harry is doing, I haven't got to see him yet, but I'm sure he's fine. But the headmaster had called Hermione up the the Hosptial Wing for something and that's where they'd taken Harry, so no I don't know whats going on, maybe it be best if you came when you could. I know all the stuff if you got caught, but yeah maybe it would hurt. _

_Ron._

Next Chapter: Hermione is looking though many old tomes, and Ron starts badgering her for whats going on with their best friend. Severus watches Harry while he's sleeping. Sirius might show up in this chapter.

A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings.


	4. Chapter 4

She still couldn't believe how stupid one of her best friends could truly be, no matter how long she'd known him for. Sure he excelled at Defense of the Dark Arts, and other things but he wasn't bright when it came to things like this. She knew he had never had to worry about it before coming to the wizarding world, because he didn't know of his status. But he'd live here off and on for the last six years of his schooling, you'd think Harry Potter would take an unmarked box as a threat but no.

She shook her head as she was headed to the Library in Hogwarts, where she would begin was a whole different situation because when she'd been looking between the differences of marriage in the muggle and wizarding world was when they were staying at Headquarters and was probably not the best idea then because of all the dark art books, and other things the could lead to other things. Maybe that was where she'd read the magic trying to bind already, but she wouldn't know at least not until she looked though the Library and the Restricted Section just to be sure.

Once inside of the Library, she wondered still yet where to begin looking and didn't see Ms. Pince, so she couldn't ask for advice there. So she was on her own at least for now on this, so she began in the only part she knew which was History, maybe something in the history had something like this as well or something like it.

Ron had been headed to the Hospital wing, but he figured he'd let Harry rest before badgering him with questions of what was now going on, instead he'd look for Hermione and if there was one place that Hermione would always be at no matter what was going on. Although Ron had figured that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted her to do some research on whatever was going on with their best friend. So he figured that she would be the next best person to badger at the moment to try and find out something about their friend, their best friend.

He never liked this place that was because Hermione was always making them study here, well he guess that was the purpose of the Library but it didn't mean he had to like it. "Oi! Hermione? You in here?" He hollered, not caring about anything but trying to find her at the moment. "Of course I am Ronald Weasley." She spoke quietly and glared over at Ron, "You knew better than hollering in library." As she was carrying at stack of tomes out from where she'd came from. "What do you want?" "I want to know about our best friend, you know Harry." "He's fine he got a concussion and was tired, but over all fine." She spoke looking at Ron, "Well that's good at least that's all that's wrong with him." "There is one little minor detail though, he seems to be intended to Professor Snape at the moment, because of what was in that box that made him fly across the Great Hall at lunch, and their magic is already trying to bind together." Hermione wasn't sure if she was suppose to say anything to Ron, and well she knew if she waited for Harry to tell Ron. Ron would just blow up and flip a gasket if Harry waited to tell him, at least Ron knowing now would give the boy time to adjust and hopefully not flip out as bad if what was happening to their best friend was permanent linked with Professor Snape.

Ron gaped at Hermoine, what was he suppose to say to that? He knew his reactions to things had hurt Harry in the past and right now their best friend needed them probably more than ever, being intended for the greasy bat of the dungeons. "That can't be true." Hermione gave him one of those 'this is Harry were talking about' "Oh, is this why you've got all these books?" Hermione nodded with her nose down into one of them. "What are you trying to find out?" "Ron, I'm trying to find out why their magic is already trying to bind together when no other ritual between them has been done, not even a married one, but the bonding bracelets are trying to bind their magic." She told Ron, "What kind of bracelet is it, Hermione?" He asked, "A bonding bracelet, Ron. As I already said." Rolling her eyes at him. "That's not what I meant, did you see the bracelet up close?" "No, why would that have anything to do with it?" "Because there's a legend on one kind of bonding bracelet." He spoke to her, "What's this legend, Ron because I haven't heard about it." "You wouldn't, no offense 'Mione it's because you're muggleborn" She glared at her potential boyfriend, "Yes, Ron I know I'm muggleborn, but what's stopping you from telling me." He rubbed his head and sat down next to her.

Back in the Infirmary, Severus sat next to Potter's bed trying to figure out what was going on between the two of them. It had only been a few hours since these bonding bracelets had been placed on their wrists, and he was already having strange feelings towards the boy, that hadn't been their when the year started. He could feel the hate he felt for Potter, but other feelings were swarming around inside him. Severus sat their staring at the sleeping figure of apparently his intended, by what these bracelets were and what Dumbledore and Ms. Granger had told them. Trying to wrap his head around all of this was very confusing, and it didn't help that he felt like a pervert. He was as old as what the boys parents would be now, if they hadn't died. What would Lily think of him, for allowing this to happen. He should have been more aware with that owl he'd seen, the one that brought the package to Mr. Potter. This was Potter's fault had he been smarter like Ms. Granger had told him, none of this would've happened. Maybe it would've it, maybe it had just been a matter of time. How was he going to explain this to the Dark Lord of this mess, or maybe he was behind this mess. Whatever it was or whatever it could be, or whatever was bound to happen. He would still do as he swore he would, protect Potter as all costs.

In Dumbledore's office, "Sirius, Harry is fine. There is no need for you to come through." Dumbledore didn't want Sirius to know everything at least not right now, but Mr. Potter was fine besides the concussion he had. "If it will make you feel better, you may come through this weekend. Everything will be discussed then." "Fine, but I'm holding you to your word, old man." Sirius spoke, and disconnected the floo call. Sitting back in his chair, and sighed.

Next Chapter: Ron tells Hermione the legend of the bonding bracelets, Harry wakes up and talks with Snape or well tries. The Weekend comes and so does Sirius.

A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nothing I suppose," He shrugged. "Well, you should know I don't remember everything. I was young when mum told Ginny and I." Ron said, "Get on with it Ron, this may help Harry, in some way. Or help me look for something that could help Harry, even if he's in this situation permanent." Hermione spoke, "Alright, alright 'Mione." She nodded at him with a smile and very eager to find out about this legend. "Well, as far as my mum who told us about this knows it was suppose to be a prophecy along ago about Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor." "So it's not so much a story legend as one of those legend prophecies that was written years before they may or may not happen?" Hermione asked, "I guess, I really don't know. But either way thinking about some of it now, it sounds a lot like Harry's or what he at least told us of it." Ron and Hermione both knew that their friend had held back from telling them all of what his prophecy said because he didnt want them to worry to much about him. Although they were his friends, and would worry needlessly wether he wanted them too, or not.

"Anyways this is what I remember of it anyways." He said before he spoke, looking at Hermione who was ready with her quick quill at the ready.

"_One of gold and ruby_

_One of silver and emerald_

_They will be two of each colors_

_Together each will twist together_

_Bringing forth the two who will be_

_courageous to the cunning,_

_the resourcefulness to the sheer recklessness,"_

"Let me think some more to remember the rest or I may have to owl mum." Ron spoke talking to Hermione who then spelled her quick quill to stop for the time being, and then took the parchment paper that it have been writing one as it heard Ron speak. As Hermione read over it, she could see what Ron meant why they thought that it may have had something to deal with Salazar and Godric, but really it seemed to her that it mean someone of those houses. As she was reading the rest that he told her about it, at least what he could remember and all. It sounded like Professor Snape and Harry, were they two that this prophecy was speaking of, at least so far. Hermione was not about to tell Ron that, she didn't know whither of not that he'd have a shit fit or not, and she for one wasn't willing to put up with it as she had two years ago between them two, Harry and Ron.

"I think this may be some as well, but I don't know for sure, but I'll owl mum tonight." Hermione nodded and tapped her quick quill to being again, ready to listen herself.

"_Each have two parts of one soul._

_The Bonding Bracelets of old will find_

_their way to those that are in need._

_Once place upon the separate souls of two _

_They'll fine themselves the bound as one_

_For in the fight of against the_

_Evil who knows not,_

_of what the power love is truly is about,_

_These two as one will be his down fall._

_Even while they may not know,_

_they've had the common goal."_

"That's all I really remember 'Mione, I'll have to write mum to find out the rest." He spoke looking at her, who'd he'd has a crush on for at least the last year, but was still to afraid to tell her that he liked her. "Alright Ron, and I'll try to find something out from the Headmaster." Ron nodded, "I'll go do that now, before I forget." "Okay, and I'll go see the Headmaster, as soon as I finish my essay." Ron nodded as he headed back to the Owlery, to owl his mum about that legend prophecy she told them as kids.

Once again back in the Infirmary, Harry laid there with the feeling of being watched but didn't want to be known that he was awake. Harry for the moment had forgot that Severus was a spy and that was when he heard Snape, "Potter, I know you are awake, no need in faking it." Severus spoke to Potter who was still laying in the bed pretending to sleep. Severus sat there rubbing his temples, because for the last hour he was trying to wrap his head around possibly being in a relationship or some sort with Potter, the Golden Child for the rest of what could be his life.

Watching Snape from his bed in the wing, he didn't understand why he was still even sitting with him. He was sure that Snape and more important things to be doing than sitting with him. Sure, Madam Pomfrey wasn't going to be here the rest of the week due to some type of family emergency, but Snape didn't have to stay with him. There were monitoring spells that could be used instead, or was Snape just as confused as he was over all of this? Which ever it was, he didn't know and probably wouldn't because of how private the man was sitting next to him. "Um, sir?" Harry spoke, "What is it, Potter." Severus spoke already irritated by himself and over thinking and trying to understand the situation he had with Potter, with no other information on it.

"Has there been anything new said?" Harry asked, as he sat up again the railing of his bed he was in, "No, Potter there hasn't been." Harry nodded at that, "Thanks, but what about our situation? Do we know what will be happening since we're intended apparently to one another, how will that work?" Harry asked knowing he asked a bunch of questions at one time.

"Potter I'm only going to say this once, that I don't know to any of it. I only assume that you will continued your stay in Gryffindor Tower, and I in my Dungeons with my Slytherin." Harry nodded, "Well then since my headache is gone, will you check me so I can go back to the tower then sir." Harry bit out a little upset that nothing new was found out as of yet.

Snape stood up and pulled out his wand doing a diagnosis charm over Potter, as he'd been asked too. His concussion was not as nearly as bad as it was. Snape was reluctant to allow Potter to go back to the tower, but he need to get back to his dungeons and start on the potions that needed done for the wing. "If your head starts worse or again twice as bad, you'll need to come find me, Potter. But go on, back to the tower with you, I have other things that need done." Snape turned away and stalked out of the Infirmary with his robes bellowing at him as he left. Harry raised an eyebrow at, because he always wondering how Snape did that.

Harry shrugged it off for now, because he had to get up two lifts of stairs to get up the tower. He pushed himself off the bed, checking over himself making sure that he had all his things such as his bag which was probably gotten by Ron or Hermione because he had his wand in his robe pocket. He figured that he'd either find his bag on his bed in the dorm room, or at least in the common room at the least.

Finally he made it up to the common room, and finally he was up at in the dorm room. Walking up to the from Infirmary had taken a lot of him, and was already to go to bed. He collapsed on his dorm bed, and toed off his shoes, he wasn't bothering with changing into his night clothes he didn't care. He was far too tired and tomorrow was Saturday, so he had nothing to worry about.

Next Chapter: Sirius makes his appearce, Ron gets his letter back from his mum, and tells Hermione.

A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings. also check out my fb page www. facebook Slytherinfighter2011 just put it all together :)


	6. Chapter 6

'Finally it was the weekend,' Sirius was wagging his tail about and his whole back end. Remus just shook his head, who would be accompanying Padfoot to Hogwarts or it would be third year all over again. "Padfoot, you are going to have to stay that way til we find Harry, and get him off on his own away from everyone else." Sirius in his Animagus form barked in knowing that he had too til then. Walking out of Headquater to disapparited away to Hogwarts Gate, with Sirius as Padfoot at his side as his companion.

Once outside of Hogwarts Gates, Remus dusted himself off and watched Sirius shake himself trying to get his body use to being back on the ground again as Padfoot. Hearing the gates unlock, Padfoot's tail began to wag again just as fast as earlier. Remus once again just shook his head, and walked through the gates and was greeted by Severus, which Padfoot growled and Remus smacked Padfoot on the nose. "Now stop that Padfoot, be good." He spoke firmly to the animal that was his friend. "You should keep that flea bitten mutt on a leash Lupin, really." Snape glared down at Black, which in turned Padfoot barked. "Come along then." Snape groaned shaking his head.

Along walking them in and heading to the Great Hall, it was where Severus would have thought that Harry would be already this late in the morning. As they came up to the door for the Great Hall, Snape pushed open the door and walked inward valuating, but saw Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley, but no, Mr. Potter. Severus wondered if there something wrong with him, with what they'd found out thus far which wasn't much just that they maybe bound and no getting out of it. Severus then felt a pull towards the stairs, like something might have been wrong, but he could not shake the feeling off of him. "Please inform the Headmaster of your presence, as much as I disdain it myself." Gritting his teeth, but he himself did not feel right at all now. Why he had no idea, the only thing that came to mine was that Potter and himself had separated some odd hours ago, after Severus had released him from the Infirmary regrettably doing so now. Had something happened to Potter, it would be on him for releasing him before he thought best. Potter had wanted away from him, and Severus didn't blame him at all he was not a kind nor caring person, or even a bit nice at least on the surface he wasn't.

He'd been doing this spy thing for far to long, almost twenty some years now. He sometimes also forgot who he was underneath all the cold and hatred that he harbor for the idiocy and stupidity for others, along with his hatred for Black and James Potter. Although he would never admit it or even to himself, he would see Lily in Potter, that it broke his spirit time and time again because he knew how he'd done her and how he ruined the one good thing in his life back then with just a single word. If they we're bound or going to be bound either way, and he could mess everything up then with just a single word. What could he do now with many more years under his belt. He'd spent many hours last night thinking about many things between himself and Potter, their we're many misunderstanding between them and many were clouded by the hatred that Severus held for Mr. Potter's father, and by his grief of the boy's mother.

Severus had found himself on the sixth floor stairs, looking down he saw a sight that he'd never wish to see for anyone else or even for the boy. How he manged to even walk down the first flight stairs from the Gryffindor tower, how Mr. Potter had manged it was beyond him. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Severus shouted, after filling himself up with his happiness memory. "Headmaster please come to the Infirmary, Mr. Potter has been injured again on his own accord, and is still at he moment unconscious." It was brief and to the point, they would come for their Savior. Severus gripped his wand and scanned over Mr. Potter again in the last ten hours this made that fifth time that he'd cast this spell over the sixteen year old boy. It seemed with Madame Pomfrey away that Potter had landed himself in the Infirmary for a second time in less than a day. With the diagnose spell that Severus had cast on Potter, it alerted that Harry had a fracture to his skull, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, along with some of his ribs bruised. At least no internal bleeding, with that Severus set the fracture and broken wrist while the others could wait to be attended too. Scooping up Mr. Potter up in his arms, he could feel the alarm in his own body quit reacting to the feeling that something was wrong because Mr. Potter was now in his arms and safe as he could be at the moment. Something then washed over Severus, but he wasn't sure just what that was he assumed relief.

Severus laid Mr. Potter down on the same bed as the day before, but it had new sheets and such things on it. He paid no mind because it was the house elves that had changed them like they did the sheets every other day or so. He cast the same spell once more just to be sure again about no bleeding before he got to work on Potter's bruised ribs, their was nothing he could do about the sprained ankle it would have to heal on its own, but it wasn't a bad sprain just a twisted ankle from Mr. Potter's fall. He grabbed the skele-gro, and heard a whimper out of Harry from the other side of the room while he was getting the potions that Potter would need. He grabbed another headache potion just to be on the safe side in case that he would wake soon, but he didn't see it likely to wake for the next few hours.

Back down in the Great Hall with breakfast underway, the morning post was starting to filter in among the crowd. Pig once again was flying horribly and Ron groaned as he watched it smack the wall. Ron got up to retrieve the letter and to make sure the owl was alright, it was and Ron gave a piece of bacon to Pig before Pig was on his way again. Ron sat back down reading over his letter that he was unaware of the things going on in Great Hall.

_Ron, _

_I don't know why you would be asking about this story or what not. But either way it goes. _

_One of gold and ruby_

_One of silver and emerald_

_They will be two of each colors_

_Together each will twist together_

_Bring together one of each will be Brave and cunning_

_Witty to courageous_

_Each have two parts to a soul._

_Bonding Bracelets of those of old will find_

_Their way to those that need_

_They'll become the bonded two_

_For in the fight of against the_

_Evil who knows not_

_Of what love is truly about_

_These two will be his down fall_

_Even while they may not know_

_As they've been working towards_

_the same goal_

_One of twenty years_

_The other for his last sixteen_

_Together the will find the bond_

_That will destroy the heartless fiend._

_You also best be behaving yourself. Give Harry and Hermione my best, and love._

_Love,_

_Mum._

While he had been reading over his letter, he hadn't even seen that Remus was here or Padfoot was walking along side of him. But he had seen the doe that was bouncing across the room as he had finished he letter, which he stuffed in his pocket. He heard Snape's voice come from the doe that was speaking to the Headmaster. That was when Ron heard that Harry was hurt once again, he shared a look at Hermione that said 'come on' she nodded and pushed away from the table and headed out of the hall. The headmaster had already left for the infirmary before they had along with Padfoot and Remus.

Finally making it themselves to the Wing, and walking in the door, "Is he okay?" They asked in unison. Severus spoke before anyone else could, "He had a fracture to his skull, a broken wrist, his ankle is sprained and had some bruised ribs. Other than the fact that he is still unconscious, he's had skele-gro to help the broken elements of his body, as to why he has yet to wake up is to be unseen." They nodded they'd be there for Harry no matter what happened between the three of them, that meaning if Ron was being a prat about some times but Ron had grown since then, Hermione could see it.

It was then that Ron remembered the letter than his mum and sent him back, "Hermione, maybe you should read this." She looked at him and nodded remembering that Ron had written his mother about what he was telling her the night before. Hermione first was reading it quietly til she gasped, and realised that this was walking about Harry and Moldy pants, and she looked at Severus who had been spying for at least twenty years. This all came together so perfectly for the most part, but it wouldn't be for at least Harry and Severus due to how their relationship was at the moment. She then in turned looked at the Headmaster who had that blasted twinkle in his eye that Harry went on about at times, and now understood the unnerving feeling that Harry got from it.

"Maybe, Headmaster you should read this as well, maybe aloud sir so everyone can hear it." Handing him Ron's letter and after glancing at it, he understood what she mean about reading it aloud. The headmaster looked over at Severus, "Maybe you should have a seat my boy, Remus and Sirius you as well." He conjured three chairs for them. He could see that Severus was hesitant to sit, but he reluctantly did.

"Now it seems Severus and Mr. Potter here have a long ago ancient Prophecy written about yourselves." Severus' mouth dropped but was quickly picked up before anyone could notice that he had a moment of shock. Then he heard the headmaster begin to read it aloud,

"_One of gold and ruby_

_One of silver and emerald_

_They will be two of each colors_

_Together each will twist together_

_Bring together one of each will be Brave and cunning_

_Witty to courageous_

_Each have two parts to a soul._

_Bonding Bracelets of those of old will find_

_Their way to those that need_

_They'll become the bonded two_

_For in the fight of against the_

_Evil who knows not_

_Of what love is truly about_

_These two will be his down fall_

_Even while they may not know_

_As they've been working towards_

_the same goal_

_One of twenty years_

_The other for his last sixteen_

_Together the will find the bond_

_That will destroy the heartless fiend."_

The headmaster finished and the same shock was thick across the room, and it was quite quiet at the moment no words were said yet. It was then that they heard a groan from the bed that they were standing and sitting around, "What happened?" Was asked from Harry.

Next Chapter: Harry finds out that he's part of another prophecy to bring the Dark Lord down, as well finds out that He and Severus as two parts of one soul, Severus and Harry try to have a heart to heart but it still a long an uphill climb and will be for the both of them. Sirius is their so the thoughts of doubt carefully placed in his head, but he had Hermione and Ron to fix whatever Sirius placed on him about Severus.

A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings. Chapters may come slower for a while having charging problems with my laptop and having to help out a friend with their little girl who (mommy) just has gallbladder surgery 4 days ago or so. I know the A/N I posted last night kind of reflects. I told you it be a week or so before you'd get chapter 6, but my roommate got it my charger working for the time being which was able to charge my laptop for now, but it seems now chapter 7 will be delayed because I dont want to risk writing it only for it to die on me before it can be saved lol. Hopefully this will sustain you til then!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sitting up in the same bed that he'd been in the afternoon before, the silence that was lurking between everyone else was beyond strange for any of them. They we're all just staring at him and the silence was starting to creep him out. If it had been anyone else already they would've broke the silence, if anyone would speak up he knew that it was possible that it would be Snape. Seeing how he always had something to say, at least about him.

It was then that someone spoke, it was Snape. "Harry..." It was completely out of character for Snape. Harry was now staring at Snape, they were staring at each other for a bit. As much as Snape had his shields up and refused to bring them down for anyone, as well the last time that Potter had read his memories was invasion of privacy. But with the shock and the silence that was ever growing between everyone that was in the room and that already knew about the ancient prophecy that was about Professor Snape and Harry. No one had noticed that Severus had cast "_Legilimens,_" Not many understood what was going on, Severus knew that the Headmaster did. Severus was allowing Harry to read his mind or memory that had happened moments before he awoke from being unconscious.

When Harry had finally made completely eye contact with Snape, and heard him say that awful spell that had given him headaches all throughout the second half of his fifth year of Hogwarts. But he did it anyways, because what little he did know about Snape, he wouldn't do this for no reason, at all. So Harry sat from his bed while he was staring at Snape who was next to his bed again, along with Ron, Hermione, and Remus and it looked like Sirius but he knew it was dangerous for him to be out everyone thought he was dead, and even if he wasn't he was still a convicted criminal even if it wasn't true.

What unfolding before Harry was strange, he'd seen memories in a Pensieve before, but this wasn't Pensieve this was inside of Professor Snape's mind. But what he saw was just another shock to Harry, that he would have to come to terms with, or refuse completely. Harry sat there watching the memory that happened moments before he awoke.

The memory unfolded for him when Professor Snape knew that Harry was through with his own thoughts about what was going on at the moment with the silence around him.

Watching from Severus point of view was a bit odd, because in the memory he was over on the bed sleeping away in a kind of thought.

_Severus had watched Mr. Weasley hand Ms. Granger a letter or note, he assumed that it was a love note of sorts so he no longer paid mind to it. Although when M_s. _Granger handed the letter over to the Headmaster saying that he should maybe read it aloud to everyone. It had been then after the Headmaster looked over the letter that he told the other men that were in the room that they may wanted to sit down. Severus took the seat because usually with the Headmaster it was never good news, and once they'd all sat down and the Headmaster said, ""Now it seems Severus and Mr. Potter here have a long ago ancient Prophecy written about yourselves." _

Harry's eyes bugged out of his head as he listened to what the headmaster said then in the memory, Snape gave Harry time enough to shake his thoughts away for the moment to hear the rest. Snape made his eye contact once again with Harry and Mr. Potter began to watch from where he'd been shocked. He was also probably going to be the only person to actually see Severus reaction to what the Headmaster said, to anyone else Severus would deny his reaction to it.

"_One of gold and ruby_

_One of silver and emerald_

_They will be two of each colors_

_Together each will twist together_

_Bring together one of each will be Brave and cunning_

_Witty to courageous_

_Each have two parts to a soul._

_Bonding Bracelets of those of old will find_

_Their way to those that need_

_They'll become the bonded two_

_For in the fight of against the_

_Evil who knows not_

_Of what love is truly about_

_These two will be his down fall_

_Even while they may not know_

_As they've been working towards_

_the same goal_

_One of twenty years_

_The other for his last sixteen_

_Together the will find the bond_

___That will destroy the heartless fiend."_

___After it had been read he saw the same shocked faces that he'd woken up too, and then he heard himself say "What happened." Which still no one had explained. _

_It was then Severus who had been sitting across the room broke eye contact and ended the Legilimens, but now Severus was sitting at the end of the bed just watching Potter. Because he remembered what the Headmaster's office looked like after Mr. Potter found of the last prophecy. Which in the recent months Severus had found out the boy would have to die at the hand of the Dark Lord, unless some alternative was found. Severus would never admit to it but at the moment he felt for Potter, because he didn't know he had to die because of the horcrux that lived inside of him. Which Mr. Potter didn't even know that, all Mr. Potter knew was that from the other prophecy was that neither can live while the other survives, and Severus was sure that was all that Mr. Potter was reading into it that one at least, and was probably trying to make sense of the other that he'd just heard. _

_"Mr. Potter... Potter... Harry." It was then that Harry looked at him, because Severus had touched his shoulder. "Can you tell me what happened this morning when you got up?" Professor Snape asked, "Because when I found you, you was unconscious at the bottom of the stairs leading up the the Seventh floor. With a broken wrist, and another fracture to your skull. You also still have a sprained ankle, and you have some bruised ribs." Severus said finally explaining why he was here and how he got here. _

_Severus watched Potter, he knew that things had came as a shock to him right now. 'Well that explains why my chest hurts.' Potter thought for a second before his mind when straight back to the other prophecy and the one he'd already knew about. It wasn't like he hadn't had worse and that his magic didn't try to heal itself, when he was at home for the summer. _

_Everything at the moment was getting to much, the silence, the staring at him. It was just to much noticing that he was still dressed in his own clothes and felt his wand in his pocket. He didnt care to much about his bag, since he figured that it was still up in his room. He threw back the covers which they'd landed on Severus, as he bolted from the Infirmary. Everyone else just stood their staring after him. Once Severus got the sheet from over his head, he stared at everyone else and started to become angry at them. "Are you all imbeciles?!" He'd exclaimed at everyone in the room, "The boy as a sprained ankle and mending bones along with bruised ribs and you think its okay for him to bolt from the room! GRYFFINDORS!" He yelled as he stalked out of the room to try and find Potter...no Harry. Who was scared, just as Severus was but there was no time to be scared, and Harry had ever reason to be given Severus and his relationship that they've had for the last five years. _

_Harry didn't know how long he'd been running from the Infirmary, he stopped for the moment to find his surrounding but he still wanted a place to hide to sort out his thoughts and rest or at least try to do these things. That was went a door appeared out of no where, he'd used the room before and now was as good as time as any to use it again. He needed a place to rest and to think, the room was the room of requirement. So when he opened the door it had a lush bed, and a small sitting room that was mixed with deep reds and earthy green tones and it didn't look like Christmas threw up everywhere in the room, but stunning. He walked in and the door disappeared, he knew it would reappear when he was ready again. _

_Severus had spotted Potter as he was going into the room, "Mr. Pot-" It was to late by the time he started hollering at him and was now standing in front of where he'd disappeared into was just a stone wall. Severus knew of the Room of Requirement, and when Potter was ready he'd come out. Hopefully Potter knew to rest with his bones mending back together. "Tille!" Severus shouted for his house elf, "Yes Master Severus, how can Tille help you?" The small fragile house elf asked, "Tille, please if you can get into the Room of Requirement and tell Mr. Potter should he begin to feel weaker to call on you so that you can retrieve me or he can come to me. Or if he's ready to talk about things." "Yes Tille, can do that Master Severus." He nodded and allowed her on her way. _

_Harry had just sat down when he heard a familiar sound of a pop of a house elf, Harry lifted his head to look. He'd never seen this house elf before and he'd been to the kitchens many of times, "I be Tille Harry Potter, Master Severus told me to tell you should you begin to feel weak or ready to talk to him. To call on I and I will take you to Master, or I bring master here which ever is more conformable for you, Harry Potter sir." As the small female house elf looked at him, "I will call on you should I be ready to take or if I grow weaker. Thank you Tille you may go return to him and tell him I agreed to his terms." She nodded and popped away back to her master. Popping in while he was now in his lab, "He said that he would, Master." Before popping back out not to disturb him anymore than she'd already had._

Next Chapter: Harry rests, thinks, and then Severus and He talk. His friends use his map to find him. And find that he is with Severus. Hermione tries to find information on who say the Prophecy.

Story A/N: I know I had a small thingy about the story but it didnt go as it was planned out it took over and hopeful youll like it better :)

A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings. Chapters may come slower for a while having charging problems with my laptop and having to help out a friend with their little girl who (mommy) just has gallbladder surgery some days ago. I know I said chapters would start coming slower but while I can I'm going to try to get as many done, so you have something to read and enjoy! :) I also have a goal for myself and this story! Or at least for myself if anything else... lol to hope have 50K or 100K by the time the story is finished! So be expected that this story may take some time! :) Hope that makes everyone happy! So please review! And read and enjoy!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	8. Chapter 8

Harry woke up to unfamiliar surrounding and grasped his wand tightly in his hand, he looked around for Uncle Vernon who'd beat him at any given turn if the man could, Voldemort who wanted to kill him at any given chance that he got too. When Harry calmed and awoke enough to realize that he was safe in Hogwarts inside the Room of Requirement, he sat with his wand in hand looking over at the bracelets that were locked and joined together. Harry tired to pull them off, but neither budged from his wrist. Already as depressed as Harry had been in the last few months, they were washing over him again the same emotions. This was why he'd dismissed any advancements from Ginny, but that wasnt only it, the other was she felt too much like his little sister to have a relationship with her. Another reason was he'd only realized that he liked men as well. Everything was to sudden for him to process a lot of things, first the first prophecy, then Sirius falling though the veil even though he was alright Harry had thought that he had lost him for forever, then having to go back to the Dursley's, and now this, this second prophecy that linked himself and Snape together forever that said Snape was his destined soul mate.

Harry knew the old saying that 'there was a thin line between love and hate,' but Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts hated him there was no ifs ans about that. While Harry may have not like how the man treated students, but Harry respected the man for what he was doing for him and the numerous times that Snape had saved his sorry hide. Harry didn't want love, didn't want to feel it because anytime that he did someone he loved came close to dying, or had already died. He didn't want to get close to his so called soul mate because some prophecy deemed it so to help defeat a mad man. Harry didn't want this, he did not want this one bit. Gripping his wand tightly he cast "_Torpeo_." It was to numb his hand he thought that maybe cutting the hand off that had the bracelets bind tight to it's skin would make them go away. "_Perseco_." It was cast til his hand was barely hanging on, it was then he watched the bracelets heal his hand back to his body. Harry stared in shock of that, he moved his wrist around from where he'd cut it.

He heard his stomach rumble, he figured that it was close to lunch time or dinner. He didn't know which he cast '_Tempus_,' it told Harry that it was about two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry thought about calling for Dobby, but for some reason he felt very light headed forgetting about all the blood that he'd lost from his moment of insanity. Harry remembered what Tillie had said, he weakly mumbled out "Tille." The elf popped in and saw all of the blood and popped back out to tell her master to get things ready for the boys arrival. "Master, MASTER! Tille bring Harry Potter, lots of blood lots of blood." Was all the little elf manged before popping out again and even before Severus could respond back.

"Master Harry, are you okay?" Tille asked, "I'm fine just weak." He smiled lightly at the elf before closing his eyes. A widen eyed Tille panicked and grabbed Master Harry and popped out with him to her master's quarters inside of Hogwarts. "MASTER! MASTER!" She hollered from Master Severus' bed chambers. Severus came in running from his lab, shocked to see Harry Potter with blood covered clothes, "Tille go get me two blood replenishing potion, as well as a headache potion, for Mr. Potter." She nodded and popped away to get the things her master required. "Master, here Master Tille got them for you." She handed the older wizard the potions that he had requested.

"Mr. Potter what shall I do with you, this makes the third time in two days that I've treated you medically." Severus muttered as Severus tilted the boy's head back pouring the two blood replenishing potions into his mouth before rubbing this throat and coaxing him to swallow the potions. He placed an alarm charm over his bed chambers, to alarm him the moment that Harry woke up. Til then the man headed back to his lab to finish the potions that he'd been working on.

* * *

Back up in Gryffindor tower with Ron and Hermione after having been dismissed from the Hospital wing by the Headmaster so that he could speak to Remus and Sirius alone in his office before hunting for Harry to find him, but neither wanted to wait for Dumbledore to finish speaking to Remus and Padfoot. They wanted to find their friend right there and then, and they knew that the could with a little help from a certain map that Harry owned. It was one of Harry's prized possessions that Harry owned, next to the photo album that Hargid had given him at the end of his first year, and his father's invisibility cloak. Hermione '_Accio_,' The Marauder's Map, to Ron and herself laying it our in front of them, she then whispered the pass code, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." and had placed her wand onto the piece of parchment paper. She watched as the map began to appear, she saw that Harry was in the Room of Requirement one moment, then she watched as his name disappeared for a few moments and then appeared back down near the dungeons near Snape's name.

They both wondered if Harry was okay, but if anything was truly wrong that they'd be told by the Headmaster or their head of house. It was good that for Harry at the moment to be with Professor Snape or they both were hoping they knew how hot headed Harry could get, and how he was suffering but they just didn't know that much. They knew enough but even that enough wasn't enough to know how much Harry truly suffered at the hand of the Dursley's or even inside of his own head because of first prophecy and now this own just added so much more pressure on their best friend they just didn't know. "Maybe we should go see Snape and see how Harry is?" Ron said, and watched as Hermione shake her head 'no', "Professor Snape would ask how we knew that he found Harry, and I doubt that Harry would want to lose his map to Professor Snape of all people." Ron nodded in understanding and said nothing more about looking for their friend. If he needed them, they knew just were to find them. They would support him no matter what, because they we're his friends. "Well I'm headed to the library," She smiled at Ron and heard him groan. "It wouldn't hurt you to try studying RONALD!" She said humphing and walking away, after dismissing Harry's map back to were it was found.

The nerve of Ron it really got under her skin at times, Merlin he could be a dunce at times but he was brilliant at strategy. But he could really be a dunce at anything else, shaking her head. She walked down the stairs to the library hoping that today she would now find something on the bracelets and this old prophecy.

* * *

Alarms started going off in Severus' quarters as Harry was starting to stir around in Severus' bed, Severus stalked himself to his bedroom and witness Harry fling up in the bed once again unaware where he was with his wand now in hand. Harry blinked looking around the room, he knew that he was no longer in the Room of Requirement, but unaware of where he was til his green eyes met with dark eyes who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "How did I get here?" He asked slightly disorientated and holding his head. "My house elf brought you here, because you called for her." Snape spoke in his neutral dry tone to Potter. "Why might I ask was you covered in so much blood?" Severus asked Potter, he watched Potter flushed with embarrassment. "Because I had done something stupid that's what, sir." Harry spoke still very much flushed. "Then why can't I find a wound on you, Potter." Snape spoke even dry now, "Because this stupid bracelet HEALED IT." Severus inclined his head towards Potter, "And why would the bracelet have to do that?" He asked questioning what had happened.

"BECAUSE I TRIED TO CUT MY BLOODY HAND OFF!" Harry shouted, he was unable to control how he was feeling at the moment.

Next Chapter: Severus tries to understand how Harry is feeling, Harry feels a bit better after getting a lot off his chest. Hermione thinks she may have found something on the bracelets.

Story A/N: SORRY for the cliffy don't hate me! HEY 2 chapters in 1 day hope you enjoy and Reviewww :D **Torpeo**- latin for numb **Perseco**- latin for cut away in case you was wondering

General A/N: still looking for a beta, cause I know I probably have some grammar and misspellings. Chapters may come slower for a while having charging problems with my laptop and having to help out a friend with their little girl who (mommy) just has gallbladder surgery some days ago. I know I said chapters would start coming slower but while I can I'm going to try to get as many done, so you have something to read and enjoy! :) I also have a goal for myself and this story! Or at least for myself if anything else... lol to hope have 50K or 100K by the time the story is finished! So be expected that this story may take some time! :) Hope that makes everyone happy! So please review! And read and enjoy!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	9. Chapter 9

Severus stood in the door way shocked at the display that Harry had caused, as if he was a toddler again causing a fit. Even though Severus could not understand truly how Harry was feeling, but how could that bracelet heal amputated hand. Severus stalked over to wear Harry was sitting up in his bed, Harry flinched away and refused to look at the man. "Harry, let me." Severus spoke softly compared to his normally dry and hard tone. He could see Harry was having a hard time with things, but he didn't expected this hard of a time. Although he didn't know Harry all that well just what Severus had preserved of him, thinking that he was a pampered brat like his father had been. Seeing how Harry was reacting to all of this, probably wasn't because he was a spoiled brat. It was because he was scared, terrified even but with everything and all the pressure that Potter was in he should have seen that the boy was scared, and was putting up a front.

Blinded by what Severus had felt for the boy's father, he didn't see any of his Lily in Harry at all. But seeing him now as he was, he could see that Harry was much more like Lily than what he once thought. He saw many things over the years that pointed to Harry being more like Lily, but he ignored it and pushed all those thoughts away. Shaking his head from his thoughts, and looking back at still a terrified Harry. "Potter, you are okay nothing is gonna happen." It was as if Potter had retreated into himself which was not good at all. He would contact Albus shortly, but he wanted to try and coax Potter back out if he could.

He picked up the hand that had the bracelet on it at the wrist and was looking it over the bracelet and all. Severus saw just below the the bracelet was still pink as if it was still healing or would leave a scar. It wasn't all that he saw, he saw other scars on Harry that were older and also looked self inflicted. Severus eyes softened at Harry Potter, Savior to the Wizarding World, not many saw the the pressure that Harry was under but those that did, did not know how help or would help blindly no matter the cost to Harry. It was still a mystery as to how the bracelet heal his wrist and hand back onto its body, he eyed the bracelets on Harry's and his wrists, trying to understand how they were these cross starlight soul mates, and was it just because of the prophecy. He didn't know, but right now he needed to focus on Harry and try to retrieve him from where he'd withdrawn into himself.

"STOP! Uncle Vernon!" Slapping Snape by mistake trying to break free from the memory. "Potter.. Potter... Harry." Severus trying to restrain Harry from hurting himself. It was now that Severus would be talking to the Headmaster to see what Albus knew just what of Harry's home life he knew of.

Harry knew just how much of scene he'd caused when he scared that, he felt like a child again but that then led to memories he didn't want to think about, but they had been brought forth anyways. Thinking on memories of the past, who those that made Harry who he was now and would possibly be til he was forgotten. Shaking his head from the thoughts that he was having, he hadn't seen or even noticed that Snape had walked over to his bed, no, wait Severus' bed. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, not that Snape would ever hit him, besides the slap to the back of the head that had been done in the past. Where Harry's state of mind was, was not in a good place so he flinched away from Snape's hand as it came close to him. Even when all Snape wanted was to look at his hand where he'd came close to cutting it off, but he'd failed at it.

Harry once again was lost in his thoughts since there was no talking again, he'd gotten lost in several different memories over the past. He'd forgotten where he was, lost within his self lost in the memories and unsure of just how to get out.

"STOP! Uncle Vernon!" Slapping Snape by mistake trying to break free from the memory. "Potter.. Potter... Harry." Severus trying to restrain Harry from hurting himself. It was now that Severus would be talking to the Headmaster to see what Albus knew just what of Harry's home life he knew of.

Before Severus knew it there was a bright glowing light coming from both their bracelets. Right as the glow was fading and Severus reopened his eyes, he saw a terrified Harry sixteen year old Harry off into the corner with his hands over his ears, trying not to listen to the memory that was unfolding around him.

When Severus turned around and saw just what Harry was afraid of and trying not to watch or hear, shocked Severus to his core. It was a very obese man onto of at least a five year old Harry Potter, who looked more so three years old than five.

"Pwease stop Uncle, I'll be good! I won't burn your food again!" He watched as the younger Harry pleaded with the man punching the little boy, "You better not do it again, _**freak**_!" If this wasn't a memory Severus would've already curse the muggle were it stood. After watching Harry get thrown into the cupboard that was under the stairs, left to fend for himself and tend to his wounds with nothing.

Severus turned back to the sixteen year old Harry, but before he could reach him they were now in another memory of Harry's. This time it wasn't downstairs or near the cupboard, Severus realized but it was no better than before. He stood inside the room, looking around and heard a smack just outside it and a slam of a body into a door just outside of the room he was standing it. "You _**FREAK**_, you were suppose to stand in this room and _**KEEP**_ quiet! **YOU** cost me that account because of your _**FREAKISHNESS**_!" Severus heard the same voice he'd witness beating Harry in the last memory. "Uncle, it wasn't me I swear!" Severus heard Harry's voice and then another smack, "If it wasn't you then who wasn't? That's right no one else in this house has _**FREAKISHNESS**_ like the likes of you!" Severus heard the door open and had hold of his wand, but remembered that it was only a memory and there was nothing that he could do. It was then after what he could see that it was now at least Harry at twelve years of age, at least he was older than the last memory that he'd seen. It was then in that memory that Severus realized that there was a cat flap, and locks down the door, and bars on the window.

Severus wondered how Harry could not hate muggles, if his own family treated him like this, abusing him, trying to beat the magic out. Although Severus could relate with Harry on the abuse, as for Harry disliking Severus could see why he hadn't liked him much. His abuse wasn't as serve has what Harry experienced, but it was none to kind to Harry to also have to put up with it at a safe place or at least that is what Severus thought. Sure he had his fair share of bullies at Hogwarts at when he attended, as Harry did but that was part of growing up. It have to deal with it from an adult as well, well he understood what Harry felt there.

He thought Severus hated him, and would hate him no matter what because of this other prophecy. The memories finally calmed and the light glowed once again, and he felt himself outside of Harry's mind. It was then that he heard a voice that was soft and meek coming from next to him, "I'm sorry sir. You didn't have to see all that." He stared in shock at Potter who was now laying on his bed. "Potter, it isn't you that should be saying sorry, it is I." Severus spoke, "I don't want your pity!" Bitter dipped on those words as Severus stared at him. "I didn't want _**ANYONE**_ to know! Since I couldn't get out of there even if I tried, I would've just been sent back." Harry had a point he remembered Albus telling him that Potter had asked to stay inside of Hogwarts during the summer of his second year, and now Severus knew why. Knew why Harry had asked, and Severus didn't blame Harry but he sure as hell didn't pity him as Potter was thinking Severus did. He was surprised that Harry hadn't not broken down before now. He was surprised at just how strong Potter was, and that was not pity but sorrow that this young boy had to go through all of that alone without anyone to defend him.

At least back when he was a boy he had his mother who tried to defend him from his father, and when Severus met Lily he had her to defend him til he'd messed all that up in his fifth year of schooling. "Potter I do not pity you." Severus spoke sinking into a spot next to Harry at the end of the king sized bed. "But we should talk about all of this, at some point. But only when you are ready, and I will listen." Harry was eying him as he said these things, he didn't know what to make of it. He did know that this was not the Professor that Harry knew and hated or well disliked strongly. "Who are you, and what have you done with Professor Snape." Still eying him, Severus just shook his head and chuckled and laughed out loud as he watched Potter's mouth drop. "I am known to laugh sometimes Potter." He shook his head at the boys antics. "Either way Potter, when you are ready, I will be there to listen." Harry nodded in understanding to shocked by what had displayed before him Snape had been laughing at him. That was something to be shocked about that Potions Master, Most Hated Professor of Hogwarts was _LAUGHING_ and was capable to laugh, well it was shocking, and no one would believe him if he tired to tell them.

"Potter, I suggest you rest because I am going to inform the Headmaster that you have resurfaced and I'm sure that I will have your flea bitten dogfather in my quarters as well as Lupin, and Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley later on, so do try to get some rest." Harry listened and nodded but said nothing to the insult towards Sirius, he knew if Severus and himself were together because of this prophecy then he knew that their may not be a change of getting them to get along their rivalry predated Draco's and his. "Okay, sir." He said before laying back down on Severus' bed to rest. He did not fight the sleep, it wasn't as he welcomed it. He was sure that nightmares would plague his dreams, because he had many of them.

Back in the Library of Hogwarts with a huge dust tomb about bindings and bonding bracelets that had been plastered pretty much to the back of the shelve in the restricted section of the library. Although what she found in the restricted section was not wrote in anything that she could read, and most things that came from the restricted section was not able to leave the library or the section. It didn't look like any of the other books on the shelves that might have been marked with spells and charms making it unable to carry out. She didn't know the language that it was written in she hoped that the Headmaster would, or hoped someone that knew the situation would, because of the picture that she saw in this book it was of the gold and ruby and one of silver and emerald twisted together on a wrist in the book sure it was a drawing, a detailed drawing but one of what she'd been looking for.

What she needed now was to make up her mind about taking the book out of the Library and risk getting into trouble or helping her friend. She was going to help her friend, she didn't feel any magic on the book restricting it from leaving the library. Now the next task was to find the Headmaster, and tell him of her find about the bracelet.

Holding the book in her arms and carrying it out of the restricted section of the Library, she now needed to get past Madam Pince and she'd be free. She noticed Ron walking in as she she was coming around the corner, she looked down to see if the librarian was there and she wasn't. Hermione sighed a breath of relief, and headed towards Ron, "Headmaster's office, come on!" She grabbed his wrist and took off towards the Headmaster's office.

Once approaching where the entrance to the office was that of Headmaster, Ron and Hermione both saw Professor Snape and remembered from earlier that Harry had been with him. Although neither saw Harry with him at the moment, maybe that meant he was resting someplace. "Hello, sir going to see the headmaster?" Hermione asked respectfully to Professor Snape. "Yes, I was going to inform him that Potter resurfaced and I have some delicate matters to talk to him about, Ms. Granger." She nodded, before answering back even though she hadn't been asked, Hermione had figured he may want to know as well. "I found this book it had a drawing of Harry's and yours bracelet, but I could not read it because of the language its in, its one I've never seen before." She spoke to with a bit of cheek. Severus cocked his head towards her and the tomb that she was carrying.

"Wart Heads" She spoke and the gargoyle moved and Severus again rose his eyebrow this time at the girl and wanted to dock points for how cheeky that she was being. Severus shrugged it off for now, and gestured her first. Severus and Ron followed the young woman up the stairs, Ron being shocked by Hermione being cheeky to a Professor and the Professor being Snape of all people.

Next Chapter: Hermione presents the book to the Headmaster, shows him the weird language that it is in. Severus and the Headmaster have a talk about Harry. And EVERYONE parties in Severus' quarters! Not really they come see Harry and hope he's coping.

Story A/N: Thanks to those that have Review I enjoy reading them!

General A/N: Still looking for a beta, hoping to make this story at least 50k if not 100k its a goal! Lol. And even though I kinda have charging problems Im still trying to put out at least a chapter a day, sometimes 2! if its a good day! Anyways if you wanna msg me feel free I'll talk! :) Read and Review! PLEASE & THANK YOU! Would love to hear your thoughts! Also check out my facebook page even though I changed my name lol! Im still a slytherinfighter! :D

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius and Remus were both sitting in front of the Headmaster's desk, talking when there was a knock at the door. The headmaster had felt the arrival of new people once the password was said, to allow them access to his office. There was a knock once more, "Come in," Headmaster Dumbledore called towards the door, waiting for those behind it to come through. "Ms. Granger, Severus, and Mr. Weasley, what can I do for you?" He had asked, paying no mind to Remus and Padfoot at the moment, who'd transformed back into the grim before they knew who it was.

"My business can wait, and conducted privately, Headmaster." Severus spoke finding a place out of the way. The headmaster had nodded at him wondering just what could Severus wanting to talk to him about, whatever it was as Severus said could wait.

"Well, sir. As you asked me to do I have been trying to find something about these bracelets that Professor Snape and Harry are wearing, and I think I may have found something," She said clenching the old dust tomb in her arms. "The only thing is it's in a language that I've never seen in any of the books in the Library or even the restricted section, sir." "May I see the book, Ms, Granger." The Headmaster had asked, "Oh yes, sir you can." She spoke pulling the boor from her arms, and handing it over to him, "Here." She smiled brightly at him. "Now what page?" She heard him asked, "1-" She started to say, "Never mind Ms. Granger." He said tracing his fingers over the photo and words.

Hermione piped in once more, "I tried language charms on it, but nothing worked." "Of course not, Ms. Granger this book is written in elf and well to me I believe maybe parseltounge." Hermione's ears perked up, "Tell me where did you find this book?" The old man asked, "I found it on a very tall shelf in the restricted section of the library, sir." She heard the headmaster hmm. "Well the only people I can think of that could speak elf and parseltounge, we're Salzar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor. They must have written this book together." Hermione inclined her head towards the headmaster. "So sir how do we translate it?" She asked, "I mean since I didn't even know the language, and no language charms work." She spoke feeling confused even though she was normally a know-it-all.

"How, how indeed. We simply must ask Harry if he can help with the parsealtounge, and try to find someone, or some elf maybe that could help that can be trusted." She nodded, but had eyes wide eyes when he mentioned asking Harry for help with speaking the snake language. Hermione remembered how much second year had hurt Harry, but she didn't dare say anything to the Headmaster, if this was the only way to possibly finding answers then so be it. She just hoped Harry would not get hurt in the process. Although Hermione and Ron both knew that it was a highly likely thing that would happen, with what they'd witness earlier with their friend.

Remus spoke up, "Try to be gentle with him, he doesn't care much for speaking it." He spoke towards the headmaster as Padfoot barked angrily at the Headmaster. "Hermione, Ron care to go talk some plaace?" Remus asked knowing that Severus wanted to talk to the Headmaster alone, "Uh, sure." Hermione gathered her things that she had sat down.

"Good day, sir. It was a pleasure talking to you," Remus, and Hermione said before giving excusing and seeing themselves out with Padfoot and Ron.

"Now, Severus what was it that you wanted to speak?" The headmaster asked looking over towards the window where Severus had been standing the whole time while Ms. Granger and he spoke. Severus coldly walked over to the chairs that had been vacated after the departed left "Mr. Potter resurfaced," He spoke coolly with the headmaster, trying his best to hold what little of his temper he still had in place. "Oh that's great news, but how did you know?" The old fool had asked, "Because my house elf brought him to me after he'd been told to call if he felt weak." Severus watched as the Headmaster nodded, "Did you know the boy was depressed, sir?" Severus asked the Headmaster, "No, I didn't but I'm sure it'll pass over, he is a teenage boy with a hefty amount of pressure on him." Severus didn't like the answer that he had gotten from Headmaster Dumbledore, "The reason he was so weak, sir." Severus spat out the sir, unable to control his anger outburst any longer because of the answer the Headmaster had given him. "Was because he tried to cut his wirst off, with the bracelet! He thought cutting it off would make everything go away." The pressure was getting to Harry, but everyone ignored it because they thought he could or would be able to handle it.

The Headmaster's twinkling eyes darken for a moment before turning bright again, "I'm sure he is okay now, right Severus?" Dumbeldore asked, "Of course he isn't alright, maybe physically, mentally and emotionally, **NO**." Severus growled out, "He told me that the bracelet heal where he tried to cut it off." The headmaster's eyes gleamed with possibilities Severus could see, but was still as unsure as they all were about this bracelets. "That just means these bracelets are more powerful than, any of us give credit to them." Professor Dumbledore said, "It also means this book will need to be deciphered, sooner than later." Severus looked over at that book, he wanted to burn it because he didn't care what it said, as long as he could keep Harry from buckling under the pressure of just having to defeat the Dark Lord.

Severus said nothing more about the bracelets or the book at that moment, but he was sitting there thinking about what the bracelets had done when Harry and hidden himself within himself. "There is another thing, sir. When I was tending to Harry after he'd woken back up. He'd sank down into himself where he'd well withdrawn himself so far into himself. That the bracelets did what I assume would be Legilimency." He said as he watched the old fool nod, "I saw memories of Harry's the ones that he'd sunken himself into and wasn't sure how to get out of them." Severus sat there trying to read the man's next move, or expression on what he'd seen so far but he'd also been very vague about it.

"Sir, Harry Potter is being abused by his muggle relatives, has been since he was probably old enough to speak, if not before." There was no change in the expression on Dumbledore's face. He was shocked to say the least, Severus was. Did the man not care about his Golden boy? Severus was very confused indeed, was Harry just meant to be a pawn in this war? At this moment to Severus that's what it seemed. "I'm saying that your Golden boy is abused, emotionally, physically, and mentally abused by his so called relatives, and all you can do is stare blankly at me?" Severus was enraged, but he was not about to show it to the Headmaster. "He needs the protection the blood wards give, Severus. There isn't much I can do.." That was the last straw for Severus.

"THERE ISN'T MUCH THAT YOU CAN DO?!" He screamed the the Headmaster, "There are other means of protection for the boy, sure the blood wards would be the safest. But LEAVING him there with those people to abuse and harm him in anyways that they can, is by no means right. I may have a distaste for Mr. Potter, but I would not wish abuse on him." Severus spoke before adding, "And you said that he would be worshiped and cared for, treated like a king you said." Severus just shook his head, "Well sir, you was wrong or was that just another lie one for you to feel better about yourself knowing that they wouldn't treat him that way?" Severus asked, "Wait I don't want the answer, just come down to my quarters and see the boy yourself, maybe you'll see what a grave mistake you made." Severus spoke standing up, starighting his robes before bellowing them behind him as he left the Headmaster's office slamming the door on his way out.

Severus now understood more as of why Harry, felt the need to destroy the headmaster's office at the end of the last year. Because it was something Severus wished to do at the moment himself, he was angry but had no wish to do back to his quarters right away only to scare Harry. He knew he'd go find some students that needed points docked, or lock himself in his lab til he was sure he was calmer than what he was at the moment.

Next Chapter: Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus talk and ask if they know where Harry is, they say when they checked the map last he was with Severus. That's because Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus try to break into Severus quarters after checking the map to see Harry, is still in the dungeons. Everyone including a still uncursed Headmaster joins to check on Harry, who was invited to see Harry.

Story A/N: I know what I said about this chapter having everyone at Severus' quarters but now I feel it was better left til next chapter!

General A/N: Still looking for a beta, waiting to hear back from someone, hoping to make this story at least 50k if not 100k its a goal! Lol. And even though I kinda have charging problems Im still trying to put out at least a chapter a day, sometimes 2! if its a good day! Anyways if you wanna msg me feel free I'll talk! :) Read and Review! PLEASE & THANK YOU! Would love to hear your thoughts! Also check out my facebook page even though I changed my name lol! Im still a slytherinfighter! :D

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	11. Chapter 11

Severus had found two Hufflepuff's kissing in the corridors, he glared and hissed at them taking nearly two hundred points away from both of them. It was looking like the Hufflepuff house would not be winning the Still rather angry he checked in on Harry who was still sleeping, before he locked himself inside his lab til he cooled off enough to be around Harry. Just the mere thought of what the Headmaster allowed to happen to Harry, made his blood run cold. To allow a child to be beaten, when all signs of abuse was there. Severus needed an escape for a while and brewing would do just that, it always had calmed him when younger and still even now.

Around the lake near a spot that was well hidden from prying eyes, Sirius transformed back into his human self. "Arfh—How are you both?" He asked still sounding similar to a dog as his voice was changing back after being stuck in that form as long as he had been. Remus spoke up and asked about classes. They answered with, "Overall fine, busy I guess, well for me mostly Ron just sits around a complains about homework. Say, how much have you piled up." "Enough.." Ron grumbled toeing the grass with his shoe.

"Alright, where was Harry the last place you saw him on the map?" Remus asked because he was sure they both knew about it by now. They both looked at each other, "I rather not say, because one or both may blow up at us, for not saying sooner." Hermione spoke for the both of them. "Just tell us," Both Remus and Sirius said, "He was with Professor Snape the last we saw him on the map, why he wasn't with Professor Snape when Snape came to the Headmaster's office I haven't a clue, we haven't checked the map since then." Ron spoke that time, "Where is the map, now?" They asked, "I thought about putting it back in Harry's bag that was upstairs but I have it with me." Ron spoke, blushing at the stare Hermione was giving him. Because, Hermione had banished it back to where her accio had found it, but Ron must have went and got it after that. Ron handed the map over to Hermione who unfolded it and spoke the password by tapping her wand against the paper, _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good____.__" _"Look he's still in the same spot he was the last time we looked, he's still in the dungeons." Ron spoke pointing at the map, with his hung finger, which had blocked them from seeing Severus' name who'd walked back in to the same area as Harry's name. "Move your big hand, Ron" Hermione smacked it and shook her head.

"Look, Professor Snape's name is there too, again." Hermione being the one who spoke then, but looked up at Remus who said, "Their in his quarters, Severus' personal quarters." They all looked at him in shock, wondering why Harry would be there his name not moving around. "You don't think...he you know.. Is using him as potion ingredients." "Ronald! You can be so STUPID!" She shook her head, "I bet he's sleeping if anything." Hermione spoke, "What! He hasn't been sleeping well at all, Ron. And you know it!" She swatted his arm. Remus and Sirius just wanted those two binker at one another, before saying, "Let's go see if Severus will let us into see him, or at least talk to Severus. Their maybe something neither us know about Harry." They nodded in agreement before Hermione gathered her things together.

Severus was in the start of making the new potion when the alarms from the charm he'd placed after leaving Harry we're going off again, he'd woke up or was in distress. Flinging what ingredient he had in his hand back down onto the table, and rushed off to see what was the matter with Potter, once again. Severus head moaning and whimpering coming from his bed chamber, it sounded like Potter was having a nightmare, he wondered how often Potter had them. He heard the boy scream, "CEDRIC! NO!" Then he heard weeping, Harry had nightmares of when the Dark Lord returned.

When he finally got to the door, he pushed it into the room and saw Harry sitting up looking scared. He also saw him staring down at a scar that was on his forearm, because of the dim light he couldn't tell which one. "Mr. Potter," He knocked on the bedroom door, no response from Potter. Severus sighed, and resigned to speaking Harry's given name, "Harry? Are you alright?" He spoke softly not to spook the boy who seemed to be in another place at the moment, as he approached the bed. "Yes, sir. Never better!" He looked up at Severus with red puffy eyes, Severus could tell it was a lie. "No lying Mr. Potter at least not with me." Harry was shocked that was easy to say, "No, I'm not alright sir that made the fifteenth nightmare, since you left." Severus was shocked but didn't let his face show it. "Mr. Potter had you just asked I would have given you some Dreamless sleep potion." Harry shook his head at it, "It wouldn't have worked anyways, and I don't need myself addicted to it again." Again another shock to Severus' system by Mr. Potter that day, and there had already been a lot. "Oh, do you want to talk about the nightmares?" Snape asked Harry, "No." It was firm and simple and to the point. "When you are ready, I'll be here." Harry shook his head.

It was at that moment someone began rapping at his door to his quarters, he knew that it was not the Headmaster because that man would just let himself in no matter how many wards Severus had placed on his door. "I'll only be a moment, must be a slytherin looking for me." Harry nodded and curled back into a ball on top of the bed. Severus sighed, he didn't know what he could do for the boy expect try to support him, but even Severus didn't know how to do that. He pushed everyone away he ever cared about, and that included Lily and she'd been the only one to care about him. Others had just wanted to use him, for pranks, for potions, for doing deeds that were unable to be spoken, and spying, let us not forget spying. Shaking his head out of his thoughts as he headed the tapping again. Severus had made it too the door, "WHAT?!" He asked and then seen who it was, clearing his throat before answering again. "What do you all want?" "We want to see Harry, Severus." A eyebrow quirked up at them. "How are you even sure that he's here?" "We have our ways, Severus just let us in." Lupin. "Why should I Lupin, will your flea bitten companion behave himself." That earned a growl from Sirius as Padfoot. "Yes, I will make sure that he behaves, now please let us in." They watched as Severus moved to the side allowing them access to his personal quarters.

"Potter's not really up for visitors." Severus spoke, and Sirius transformed back into a human, "Yes, well that's for Harry to decide now isn't it?" Behaving the best he could without snapping at Snape. "Fine, but I swear you, any of you all upset him. I will curse you out." Severus spoke, "Now only one at a time, because I'm not overwhelming him anymore than he already is." "Remus I'm going first!" Sirius had growled at him. "Take me to him." "I mean it Black he starts getting upset I'm kicking you out of the room." Black looked at Severus like what are you going to do. Severus just stared back, "This way," Headed to the only bedroom in the quarters. "Why is he in your bedroom, Snape." "Because that is the only bed, and my house elf put him there." Snape retorted back.

He watched Black just nod his head, "Hey, Harry!" Sirius bounced down on the bed next to him. Harry sat up instantly at it being Black, and clung to him. That was Severus' cue to leave and join the others. "What's wrong Proglet," Sirius asked, holding onto the boy as Harry was holding onto him as if his own life depended on it. It was then that Harry just broke down again, crying against his godfather. Sure, Sirius didn't know many of the reason as to why Harry was acting like this, or that it had everything to do with the past year, and nightmares and so forth. He just held his cub to him, rocking him slowly. Harry hadn't trusted his voice to take, he'd just shook his head into Sirius' chest, he was just glad that he was alive.

Sirius had felt Harry relax on him after the sobs stopped, and he could hear quiet breathes against his chest. He stoked Harry's hair once or twice before laying the boy back down on the bed, and went to find the others. Sirius always thought Harry was strong, stronger than James, but even the strong break. He ached for his godson, but he didn't know what was going on and so he was going to find out from Snape, even if that meant misbehaving to get answers.

"YOU what did you do to my godson!" Sirius demanded as he found himself in Snape's sitting area with the others who were having tea. "Nothing, Black I did nothing. He came to me in this state." Taking a sip of tea, before saying, "My house elf had informed Mr. Potter that should he feel weak to come to me, and he did just that, or well he'd called for her and she brought him to me in a right state." Severus was talking about the blood Harry was covered. "He was brought to me covered in blood, I later found out that Harry had tried to cut his hand off from just below the bracelets. I assume he thought cutting it off would be the only means of getting it off, as no other had worked." He heard many gasps. "He also told me later that, the bracelet had healed it back." More shocked gasped traveled around the room.

By that point Severus had watched Sirius quiet down, and sulk over to the sit next to Remus on the couch. Everyone was shocked at what Harry did, but more concerned than anything really about their friend. "Sirius how is he?" He heard Remus, or Ron, even Hermione ask. Sirius picked his head up to look around at them. "He's not in good shape, something else is wrong I know it." Looking over at Severus figuring that the man may know. Severus shook his head at them, as their was more to know about their young friend, and cub.

"I know he will not be happy with me telling this, because its rather personal." Severus spoke, "When he told me about what he'd done, he also sunk down into himself where I could not reach him physically. I did not do Legilimency on him to try to pull him out." He watched as they were all listening to him explain everything. "The bracelets began to glow this bright light, and the next thing I knew I was inside of I guess a memory of Harry's one of him young, very young." He shook his head at what he saw. "I saw Harry's uncle beating him, calling him a freak, and locked him in the cupboard under the stairs in the memory I saw of him as young, the older one I saw Harry had a room, but the door had many locks on it and a catflap and bars on the windows." He once again hear the gasps go around the room, but they stopped at Ron. They all looked towards him, "I knew they didn't like him, and didn't feed him much, and also put locks on the door to his room, and bars on the outside window. I only knew that because we rescued Harry that year with my father's flying car. The twins and I did, it was second year. Also when we got into trouble with you, sir." Looking up at Severus and he nodded. He remembered that, "I remember Mr. Weasley." Shaking his head. "He didn't want anyone to know this, but I think with the pressure of just finding out what one Prophecy said and now on top of this ancient one with these bracelets. I believe Mr. Potter had started having a mental break down." Severus looked around the room, but watched Remus he was being quiet as was Sirius. Ms. Granger had not said a word either but still, Severus figured death threats would have already started.

The next thing anyone knew was that Ms. Granger started crying, "Why didn't he tell anyone, I mean he could have told the Headmaster couldn't he?" "Sorry to inform you Ms. Granger he had, he told the Headmaster, Harry even asked to stay at Hogwarts time and time again." Severus knew that she was a bright witch, the brightest of her age. So that meant she understood what he was saying, while he looked around the rest of the room. "You mean to tell me, tell us that the Headmaster knew that Harry was, possibly still is being abused there?" Severus nodded, and heard a throaty growl come from both Lupin and Black. "Lupin, Black please cease tearing up my furniture." Watching as they were both digging their fingers into his couch and arm of it.

He felt his wards bend, "I would find someplace to hide in my quarters. If you wish to find out more." They all looked at Severus confused, and he rolled his eyes. "The Headmaster as we speak is trying to break through my wards to my quarters to see Mr. Potter." They got up and hid, along with hiding there things.

Severus got up from his chair, before the headmaster broke the wards down, "Ah, Severus. How is Mr. Potter?" He asked with his bright cheerfulness that made Severus want to gag. "Headmaster he is still the same as when I left here, to come and inform you." He watched the headmaster nod, before entering Severus' quarters. "May I see him?" The headmaster asked, "Follow me," Severus looked around saw the others glaring from their hiding spots as the Headmaster walked into Severus' bedroom.

Once in Severus saw that Harry was having another nightmare, "Potter, Mr. Potter." As much as he wanted to say Harry, he as he shook him hoping to bring him from his nightmare. "Oh, Snape its you." Harry spoke looking up at the man. "The Headmaster wants to speak with you." He watched Harry's eyes grow wide, and then back to normal as if he was still hiding something. Severus moved away from Harry, who then said and held onto him, "Please stay." Severus nodded.

"Headmaster, come in." Severus spoke, and watched the old mans face go from bright as normal to dark upon entering the room. "Hello, Mr. Potter how are you feeling." Dumbledore asked.

Next Chapter: Remus and Sirius are not happy, neither are Hermione and Ron. Everyone is upset that Harry felt that he couldnt tell them. The headmaster tries to change Harry's memories but it doesn't work with Severus there and bracelets protecting both of them.

Story A/N: Ohhhh evil Dumbledoreee? Or just manipulative?

General A/N: Still looking for a beta, waiting to hear back from someone, hoping to make this story at least 50k if not 100k its a goal! Lol. And even though I kinda have charging problems Im still trying to put out at least a chapter a day, sometimes 2! if its a good day! Anyways if you wanna msg me feel free I'll talk! :) Read and Review! PLEASE & THANK YOU! Would love to hear your thoughts! Also check out my facebook page even though I changed my name lol! Im still a slytherinfighter! :D

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	12. Chapter 12

The feeling of tense could be felt all throughout Severus' quarters. Severus looked back down at Harry, whom as acting as if he was scared. Severus didn't know why, but again he could understand why Potter didn't feel like he could trust him or even the Headmaster. Although Severus felt as if Harry could trust him at least, and that was why he had been asked to stay, or it could have just been he didn't want to be alone with the Headmaster. Because Merlin knows what the man could possibly do, as manipulative as he could be. He could change Harry's memories because he was as powerful, and if not stronger than Severus in Occlumens as well as in Legilimency. So again, Severus could understand Harry's worry. "I've been asked to stay, so I'm staying." Before the Headmaster could ask him to leave. It would have happened even if the Headmaster asked, or if Harry hadn't asked him to stay. He had planned on staying, while the others out their hid to listen in on this conversation.

"I'm well sir." Harry looking meek and afraid, had looked over at Severus for reassurance, but was unsure even then if he would get it. Severus gave a quick light smile at Harry, because even the Headmaster wouldn't believe what he saw.

"So, Mr. Potter, Severus was telling me that you have become overwhelmed with the new prophecy?" _'Dumbledore you manipulative old bastard' _Was all Severus was thinking as he listened to the Headmaster talk to Harry, and Harry hiding behind him a little very unlike Potter at all. Maybe this was the normal Harry? Behind all of the layers that Harry tried to put up, since coming to the Wizarding World. "I suppose so, sir." _'Wouldn't you if you had a bracelet lock onto your wrist, and find out you have another prophecy written about you.' _Severus was shaking his head at his own thoughts, when he head his name mentioned again. "Severus said, his house else brought you to him covered in blood, can you tell me why?" Severus bit back a hiss at the Headmaster, and felt Harry tense up worse than what he already was. "Y-yes, sir." "Good, very well." Ushering Harry to tell him.

"B-because I had tried to cut my w-wrist off." Harry trembled as he spoke, he didn't want to say why he didn't want to speak anymore, but Severus and him both knew that the Headmaster wouldn't let up now until he got his answers. "Why?" Was all that they got from the Headmaster Dumbledore. "Because, sir I didn't want it. I don't want to be the one that has to defeat him, and now I have to drag Snape into it more than he already is, because of just subject as a spy." Harry was clawing the bedding on the bed, he was growing angry now. "His roll was already dangerous enough, and now to add this everyone will end up finding out. Meaning it will blow his cover." Shocked by what Harry said, Severus hadn't even thought of that. Although they did have the surprise of the prophecy, that no one knew about still yet, but if Mrs. Weasley knew it then other Pureblood families possibly knew of it as well.

"So, you was worried over Professor Snape," Harry nodded yes. "No more should have do die because of me." Turing his head in disgust of himself. This was all his fault had he never been born, none of this would've happened. His parents would still be alive, they might not have been his parents but at least they would be alive. Cedric would be alive and doing whatever he had wished to pursued before the Triwizarding Tournament, and dying in it at Lord Voldemort's hand.

It was then that the Headmaster choose to try and attack Harry's mind, but the bracelets began to glow, and threw the old manipulative man across the room. The throw across the room sent everyone into the room that was there, as well as Severus to his feet and Harry too. "What just happened?!" Everyone said looking at one another.

"He was trying to break into my mind, he started messing with memories." Harry spoke rubbing his arm that had the bracelet. "I felt it too, Potter." Severus spoke looked at him, as the boy rubbed his head after being invaded and violated. Severus was watching the others look meek Harry, "They boy isn't going to break, just because he had a mental slip." Severus growled, the boy didn't need his friends and what family he had left treating him any different as they had before. "Lupin! Black! Get over here." Snape handing Harry off to them before venturing over to where the headmaster laid unconscious on the floor. "Harry are you alright?" He heard behind him as he walked across the room. "I'm fine!" He spoke defensively at his godfathers.

Severus was now standing inches from the man they all thought was the Headmaster. He finally smelled the smell of Polyjuice Potion, _'No, no no. This was not good.' _Severus thought, how long had this been going on? Was many things that was crossing his mind, "Granger, Infrom the McGonagall she's needed in my chambers. Weaslsy go floo the ministry and see if Kingsley and Tonks are available to come to Hogwarts, if not Black hit or turn into a dog whichever floats your boat." Severus spoke fast, grasping at his wand. "B-" That were coming from everyone even Harry. "THERE ARE IS NO TIME for QUESTIONS, just DO IT NOW!" Severus bellowed loudly. Watching everyone scatter around like flies, the only ones that remained we're, Lupin, Black who was now in his anamaigus form once more, and Harry all looking very confused by everything that had just transpired in the very few moments.

All Snape was thinking how did someone, how was someone able to Polyjuice as Albus Dumbledore. Many things were crossing his mind, and if it was someone if it was a Death Eater then what did the Dark Lord have to gain. Was he behind the bracelets being sent? But why would the Dark Lord be trying to send them, for his won demise. Who was this person, it surely wasn't the Headmaster, because his facial features were already starting to change.

Severus felt himself be twisted around, "WHAT is going on!?" He heard Harry yell at him. Pointing behind him, "That MAN there is NOT the Headmaster." He watched as Lupin's, Harry's, even Black's eyes widen in his anamaigus form, if that was even possible. Was the headmaster even still alive?

Next Chapter: McGonagall makes her appearance again, Tonks and Kingsley make their first appearance of the story. Uh.. Harry is once again shook numb, but he isn't alone this time Severus is just as numb and confused. And we find out just who the imposer of Albus is, and weather or not he's still even alive.

Story A/N: Who you think the imposer of Albus Dumbledore is or should be, Death Eater? Which one if so. Or should the imposer be Godric Gryffidor whose been in hiding, for the last thousand years, with his lover Salazar Slytherin hiding up in the the Headmaster's office. If you a want say in what happens, review! REVIEW REVIEW! I have a tough choice to make... how will this go I wonder with what I choose, with the help of my amazing readers. ;)

SHORT CHAPTER TOO PLEASE DONT KEEL ME lol

General A/N: 1-11 are in the process of being beta'd as well this one just waiting to get them back Beta being CathyCullen16 THANK YOU!, hoping to make this story at least 50k if not 100k its a goal! Lol. And even though I kinda have charging problems Im still trying to put out at least a chapter a day, sometimes 2! if its a good day! Anyways if you wanna msg me feel free I'll talk! :) Read and Review! PLEASE & THANK YOU! Would love to hear your thoughts! Also check out my facebook page even though I changed my name lol! Im still a slytherinfighter! :D

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	13. Chapter 13

"Professor Snape, sir McGonagall is here." He heard Ms. Granger call from his door way of his bedroom still watching the body changing while they laid unconscious on his floor. "_Stupefy__._" He'd held his wand at the body, just to make sure that this person didn't hurt anyone else or try to at least. One more spell, "_Incarcerous_" Tying the person up just made him feel better because he still was not sure who it could be, even if friendly in the end. Right now Severus Snape would take no chance at all, not what so ever.

"Come" Ushering everyone out into the sitting room. "Ms. Granger said that there was an emergency." "One of grave importance." Severus groaned at he rubbed his temples. This was all to confusing even for him to understand. "Follow me." Severus spoke looking over at Potter telling him to stay among his friends. "Lead the way." She spoke to him.

Severus walked into his bedroom once more after leaving it just previously, but this time he walked closer to the body turning it up to face him. Even with the stunning spell that Severus cast and the man being unconscious. "Who does that look like, to you." Minerva came closer to the body who still looked very much like Albus Dumbledore. "That's Albus, Severus." She answered, "No, it is not." "Accio Polyjuice Potion." Pointing his wand at the body. He smelled of the flask that it was in, "It is indeed Polyjuice." Handing it over to her, not that she would know it by smell, or even by taste til she started to change. "Albus eye's are blue, not green Minerva." Watching the shock go across her face, and looking towards the doorway seeing Harry. Severus nodded allowing Harry back into the room to take Professor McGonagall out of the room, as he followed waiting on Tonks and Kingsley to get there.

Severus' quarters were quiet as they normally were, when it was just him inside of them. This was rather odd, because it wasn't just him in the rooms at this time, there were many people all looking confused to say the least. He had no answers himself, none at all. The man he thought of as a mentor for so long, was not who he thought he was. How long had Albus, no how long had Albus been imposture. Severus was sure that it was the thought many people had on their minds. No one spoke for the while, "Professor Snape, your floo is flaring." He heard someone say, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Yes, thank you." He spoke walking over to it, to see who it was.

"Yes?" "Ah, Severus. Weasley asked for Tonks and I by name." Severus nodded, "Yes there as been a predicment at the school, and you maybe needed." He spoke, "Yes, yes we understand please step back and we'll come on through." Kingsley said. "Alright." Stepping back from the fireplace, watching at it flared up and Kingsley was the first out of the green smoke. It was a few seconds later that Nymphadora Tonks came crashing through the green smoke, nearly destroying one of Severus end tables had she not caught her balance.

When Nymphadora spoke, "Why's everyone acting like someone died?" Looking around at the confused looks and was just as confused. "I will explain everything that I can, just please follow me." Severus said, ushering them towards his bed chambers.

"But first can you tell me who that is." Severus drawled looking at the two Aurors who were also in the Order. "Whatecha mean, Snape. That's Albus Dumbledore." Severus shook his head at the both of them, but it had been Nymphadora that spoke saying it was Dumbledore. "Smell." Severus knew that Aurors had to sometimes go undercover, and know if someone was using polyjuice, and he was testing Tonks at the moment, not that Severus ever called her that, he then looked over at Kingsley. "It's the eyes, isn't it. That have you questioning this Severus." Kingsley spoke dully, "That and I smelled the split Polyjuice after he hit the wall." Kingsley had rose an eyebrow at Severus knowing he would need to explain everything from the day that Harry and him got these bracelets.

Back out in the sitting rooms of Severus Snape, the thickening quiet was starting to get to Harry who also had many pairs of eyes laying on him. Well everyone's besides Professor McGonagall's who was currently staring down at the floor from where Harry had lead her to sit down. As tempted as he was to scream what at everyone that was staring at him. He bit the inside of his cheek and counted to thirty before calming back down.

"Look, everyone." Getting the attention from those that were staring at him. "Just because I didn't tell you doesn't mean you need to stare at me like I'm gonna break." Harry growled at them. Hoping that, that would get them to quit looking at him like he was an invalid. Because he wasn't an invalid he was just having a hard time with everything that was going on in his life at the moment. He didn't want to love or find love if only to have to have it taken from him, like those that he loved had been taken from him already. His parents, Sirius had been taken for half his life and had reentered only to be almost taken again. He didn't want to lose anyone else, but he didn't want love at least not until he truly knew he would survive this crazy madman that was on his tail all the time.

Harry knew he didn't love Snape, Harry knew he was at least bisexual, was he for sure or not? No. Did he find girls pretty, yes, did he find the male body as well, yes. He respected Snape, that was it. This ancient Prophecy had him confused. As far as he still knew Snape hated him, maybe even pitied him, as far as anything else, he didn't know. These bracelets were effecting the both of them, that much he did know. Because when Snape was around he could feel his magic trying to coax Snape's to come to it, to claim it, to merge with it. That was scary for Harry, he knew very little of the magical world still and having been apart of it for the six still didn't leave Harry feeling very reassured about any of this.

Harry had the whole wizarding world looking to him to defeat a mad man, to save them and free them from him. How was Harry suppose to do that, when he didn't understand love and that was the man in the bedroom said, even if the man was an imposer of Headmaster Dumbledore. No one knew how long that the man that was laying in Snape's bed chambers floor had been imposture Dumbledore.

No one was still speaking, it was like no one dared too. Then again what was one suppose to say in a situation like this? No one knew who it was, and once found out how suppose to react still yet. Would they be arrested, more than likely would be the case.

It was then that there was sounds coming from Severus' bedroom. Everyone rose their heads towards the noises, but no one moved in that direction. They just stared down that way, sure Harry was curious but he didn't want to face the wrath of Snape, he'd had enough of it over the years to know when to stay put.

" Nymphadora, if you don't stop tripping as if you been jinxed I'm gonna glue you to the floor!" Severus snarled at her. She grimace at her name, she hated it and prefered to go by Tonks. She didn't hadn't got many to use it, and Snape was one of those people. "It's TONKS!" She glared at him, and he smirked at her. It was then that the body was starting to come out of the stunner Snape and placed on it, but was still tied with the Incarcerous spell.

Snape, Kingsley and Tonks stood back watching the man struggle against the ropes. When his eyes opened still sounding like Albus Dumbledore. "Severus, what is is going on? Why am I tied up?" Severus had been the first to be seen by the man, "Because none of us here, know that you are who you said you are." Severus grounded out glaring at this person, before swooshing his wand, "_vultus in speculo._" A mirror hung floating over the man, so he could see that they knew he wasn't Albus. "Right, I'm not a Death Eater." "Why should we believe you?" "Look at my arm," As it flexed against the ropes. "It wouldn't show! And YOU know it!" Growling at the incompetence of this man. "Right Right, still under the polyjuice potion." "Uh, Veritaserum?" The man spoke hopeful, but he could tell from the looks of Severus that it wouldn't happen. "No, because it would couteract with the Polyjuice in your system still yet." Why was he filled in a school with idiots.

"I KNOW!" The man smirked, "Take Mr. Potter out there, which I'm sure he's still here." Severus rose and eyebrow at the man. "Up to Headmaster's office and speak in Parseltounge to speak anything, you'll find your proof there." The man spoke, and Severus keep his eyebrow raised unsure about doing this, but if it meant proof that this person wasn't a Death Eater, fine. "Watch him!" Ordered Severus walking out of the room with his robes bellowing behind him as he stalked out of his own room.

"Potter, with me." "Where we going?" He heard Harry asked as they walked out of his quarters. "To the headmaster's office, the imposer told me he wasn't a Death Eater and the proof would be in the Headmaster's office." "Oh, but why did I have to go with?" "Because he told me that you had to speak Parseltounge to the gargoyle and it would release. Why I don't know." A frustrated Severus was one that was never easy to get along with.

The walked in silence all the way up the Headmaster's office. Severus was steaming, so he hadn't wished to speak anymore than he already had. Harry was just unsure as of what to say. It was starting to turn out to be a rather strange year, stranger than most of the ones previous to this one. It was when Harry finally spoke up, "Um, sir? Where are you going? We're here." Harry said raising his eyebrow at a stalking Snape who had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized that they'd made it to the entrance. "Well go on then Potter, it isn't like I can speak in Parseltounge." Snape sneered at the boy. Which was a compelte change from how Snape had been with him previously that day, Harry tried his best not to think anything of it, just that Snape was stressed by what had occurred in his bedroom.

'_Open_' Harry hissed in parseltounge, and the gargoyle moved. "After you, sir." Allowing Severus to take the lead. Once again that man's robs bellowed behind him up the stairs to the office. Harry followed up behind Snape with wand hid up in his sleeve. Not waiting to knock or anything at all, Severus barged into the room wand in hand. Once inside the room, Severus mouth dropped and just stood there gawking at what he saw. Was this suppose to be the proof the other imposer of Albus Dumbledore was speaking about.

When Harry entered the room, he saw the other Albus and was just as shocked. Although he wasn't standing about gawking like Severus was. Harry had finally had the last that he could take of this, "WHAT THE BLEEDING FUCK IS GOING ON!?" Harry screamed, having his wand pointed at the other imposture. "Who the FUCK are you?! Because we KNOW you are not Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." Harry spoke gripping his wand tighter.

"My my, Severus here I thought you were the head of _my _House." The man shook his head cooly. "Let me guess you know that Albus, or Albus' isn't Albus'" Harry and Severus both nodded numbly, "Follow me then." Unsure of wither or not to follow, they both did questioningly. None of them had ever been in the chambers of the Headmaster before, this would be a first for both and anyone else alike. "That's the real Albus Dumbledore. He's been a coma since his battle with Grindelwald, it was covered up by my husband and I." The man watched them nodded numbly at the seen of Albus laying there breathing. It was Harry who spoke first, Severus seemed to be having a hard time figuring everything else out. "Then who are you, and whose the one we have tied up down in Professor Snape's quarters." Harry asked.

"You're draftiness precises you, Mr. Potter." Harry then glared, "I am Salazar Gryffindor-Slytherin." Blinking at the man, it told him who the other was as well. It was then that broke silence was broke once more by Snape fainting to the ground. "Snape, Snape are you alright?" He said shaking Snape, but Snape was out cold. "Help me move him." Harry growled, and Slytherin did help Harry by casting a levitating charm on the man he'd tried lifting. "Thank you." Harry said softly watching Snape look peaceful for the time being.

Next Chapter: Severus wakes, Godric turns back into Godric, everyone is in for a shock in Severus' quarters, before Harry and Severus can return.

Story A/N: the REAL Albus in a coma?! Hey he's alive! But where do Gryffindor and Slytherin how did they find out?!

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-13 to go! THANK YOU CATHYCULLEN16 YOU ARE AMAZING! :D applause for her! :D

Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	14. Chapter 14

Harry sat there on the floor of the Headmaster's quarters that was just above his office, he looked around the room and had noticed that Slytherin had left the room. He probably had other matters to attend to as the Headmaster. It wasn't long after that did he feel Snape move his wrist around a bit, he had turned his head to the side and saw Snape flickering his for a second, "Potter what happened?" He asked, "Well ya see, you fainted." "I do not faint." "Well sir, you fainted." Potter said as they bickered back and forth with him. It was then that someone else entered the room, Severus had jumped up wand at the ready. "Severus, we've been over this." The man spoke waving his wrist and Severus' wand was in Slytherin's possession. Snape gawked for a few moments, gaping at just what had happened. It was then that Potter spoke again, "Professor what do you remember, before you again fainted?" Snape turned to the boy looking at him, "That, that man there is no other than Salazar Slytherin, himself and in the room there is the real Albus Dumbledore in a coma." Severus spoke before sinking back down on the couch trying to come to reality of this, but how could he when this was so absurd, as to how that man standing no more than a few meters away from him was Salazar Slytherin.

"How?" It was the only thing Severus could really form, this meant that Salazar and Godric was in control of what happened at the school even when Severus, and the Marauder's went to school. At the moment Severus wanted to be pissed, but choose against it for the time being. He mentally calmed himself the best that he could, it was then that he realized that he left everyone else down in his quarters with Godric tied up. "That will have to wait, Mr. Potter and I must go inform the people in my quarters of what is happening." "Godric got caught didn't he." Salazar shook his head. "I told him those lemon drops would not hold Polyjuice, but of course Gryffindor stubbornness." He winked over at Harry.

Sure Harry had Gryffindor stubbornness that was for sure, but that wink nearly caused him to shudder had he not suppressed the urge. "Unless you wish to come with us, and explain everything down there in Snape quarters." Harry looked over at Snape curiously and watched him roll his eyes. "It you are coming, then disillusion yourself," Severus snarled over at Slytherin. "How do you think, the Headmaster knew everything that goes on in Hogwarts." Another wink, okay this was very creepy and just plain strange. Severus just brushed it off the best he could. Although what they didn't know had already happened down in his quarters. That the polyjuice potion had wore off, and they would find his quarters in a chaotic state when they would arrive, because no one had thought about the floo between Potter and himself.

Back down in Snape's quarters, there were two thuds that hit the floor from Snape's bedroom. Sirius who had been an Auror before being sent to Azkban for something he didn't do. He already had his wand at the ready as he creep down the hall towards Snivellus bedroom. It there that he saw Tonks and Kingsley out cold on the stone floor, but did not see the man who had looked like Albus. Sirius cautiously stepped into the room, and looked towards where the imposer of Albus Dumbledore had laid, it was then that his eyes fell upon the man. He no longer looked like Albus, but who he did look like gave Sirius a fright? Was that the right word for it? Could that even be the right word for it? Was he excited to say the least? Yes! That was because who he was staring at was the man that came up with his old House the house that Remus, Ron, Harry, Hermione, James, Lily and had all be in. How was it even fucking possibly.

It was then that Sirius mind had finally caught up with himself, "HOLY GODRIC, It IS Godric Gryffindor!" Again the thoughts ran throughout his mind was how was it possibly. How old did it make Gryffindor. Sirius just stood there and stared not bothering to even check on his cousin, or Kingsley. It any of just training still remained in tact, once the shock wore off Sirius should ask him something that Godric would only know that they'd learned from Hogwarts, A History. Even if Sirius didn't know the answer, he knew that Hermione would at least know it.

After hearing what Sirius had hollared out, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and McGonagall had all came down the hall staying near the door. It had been Remus that spoke up, "What did you say Sirius. SIRIUS!" It took Remus yelling to break Sirius out of his trace as he keep circling around the man who was still laying in the floor. Sirius still hadn't answered, but Godric did, "He hollered, Holy Godric, it's Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor, minus the Slytherin." Godric had rolled his eyes still staring up at the ceiling of Severus' bedroom. It was then that everyone that had came piling around the door, that said "WHAT?!"

It was then that Severus, Potter, and Salazar walked into his quarters, "Well it seems we entered at the appropriate time." The other Albus smirking who was really Salazar Slytherin. It was then that Hermione and Ron both turned their heads towards the entrance of Snape's quarters. "W-" Was all of what Hermione got out before she passed out and Severus cast a cushion charm making the floor softer. It was then that Ron went, "Huh?" Before crashing to the floor as well. Remus and Minerva were the only two still standing as was Sirius inside of Snape's bedroom where Godric was.

"Riccy, baby?" The other Albus spoke, and that was it for McGonagall who hit the floor. There were three fainted Gryffindors and a Hufflepuff, he could not remember what Kingsley's house had been. "Lupin, Black please move Granger, McGonagall, and Weasley from my door way." Snape groaned, because he didn't want to step around the bodies. "Sally, baby that you?" Godric called out from the bedroom. It also caused everyone that hadn't passed out wish that they had, because there was no repressing that shudder from any of them.

As much as Black didn't want to vacate Snape's bed chambers, with a cast of a stinging hex it caused him to yelp and start helping Lupin move the ones that had passed out in front of his bedroom door. "I told you that those lemon drops didn't hold the polyjuice well, but again you don't listen!" Salazar hissed at his lover as he banished the ropes from Godric. Godric stood dusting off his clothes, "Salazar I'm alright. I was just thrown for a loop, when I was going to try to repress the memories Severus told me about, Mr. Potter." "Ah, the bracelets?" "Yes, they threw me across the bedroom, and I guess my little stash of vial of Polyjuice came out of my robe and spilled." "We are bound to be found out sooner or later." Salazar spoke to him as he tucked a piece of hair behind Godric's ear.

Harry was trying not to gag by the doorway, as the two founders were talking to one another. Everything from the history books had been jumbled and was all wrong about those two founders. Yes, the were rivals in every way, and fought about a lot of things. You could tell that they cared for one another, and there had once upon a time a rumor that Salazar and Godric had been a couple. Harry was watching Snape, who was ignoring anything that was going on in his bed chambers. Because it was just awkward, just plain awkward. It was then that neither Snape, nor Harry realized that Salazar and Godric were standing in the doorway behind both Severus and Harry.

"No wonder the bracelets choose you two," They both spoke at the same time causing Harry to jump and Severus to jump as well, but Severus had covered it faster than Harry. "H-how is that?" Stammered Harry as Snape shook his head. "Because both of you pose the qualities of what our houses stand for, just neither of you wish to see it." Spoke Salazar, but Godric finished his thought, "Although neither of you wish to see how similar you both are, just for different reasons." They both smirked leaving two very confused people behind staring at one another. "Might as well wake Tonks, and Kingsley, so they can be in on our explanation right?" They shot over their shoulders as they walked into the sitting room of Severus'.

"Bloody weird those too." Harry said slightly blushing under the awkwardness he was feeling with Snape standing next to him after those two had left them as they had. "Language, Potter." Snape snarled turning into his bedroom to revive the two Aurors who laid passed out on his floor. Which everything in that bedroom would be burned, after the display of affection that Salazar and Godric had done in his bedroom, just stepping foot into it now made him shudder. "_Rennervate._" Severus spoke over the two, who were then beginning to sit up rubbing their heads. It was then that Snape summoned two headache potions and tossing at them. "Come on!" Snape spoke as he stalked back out of the room with Potter following them.

Next Chapter: A lot of explaining happens in this chapter lol. Godric and Salazar explain how they started becoming Albus under polyjuice. How they thing the real albus became in a coma, and How they found themselves back at Hogwarts, by her magic calling them and the other two founders.

Story A/N: the explaination next chapter :)

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-14 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	15. Chapter 15

Severus stalked down the hall of his quarters with his robes bellowing behind him. Harry wished to know how that man made his robes do that, because it looked so interesting even though it was scary at times. It was at that time that Harry had taken a glance behind him, to see if Tonks and Kinglsey were coming, when Tonks called out to Harry, "What's going on, Harry?" Tonks said, "You and Kings passed out, after seeing Godric Gryffindor. Well should say Godric Slytherin-Gryffindor." Her eyes as did Kingsley's widen in disbelief. "If you can keep from passing out again, you'll see what we mean!" Severus groaned in frustration because it would have been a waste of perfectly good headache potion.

Upon entry into his sitting area of his quarters, "Lets get this over with, because we all want to know." Severus watched everyone nodding in agreement, as everyone had once again came too. Some were still staring at the couple sitting on the couch acting like a pair of randy teenagers. It was starting to look like he would have to burn everything in his quarters that Godric and Salazar touched their behavior was just very bazaar for their age, but whatever keep their relationship fresh, but he wished it hadn't need to be done in his quarters. Severus shook off the shudder that tried to posses him, it was just odd. Severus sank down into his chair, "Now, answer the questions." Severus calmly spoke as he could, because his frustration levels were past the point of breaking.

"How did all this begin?" Someone asked, "Well you see it took two wizards, and two witches destined to build a school together." Severus groaned, and Harry had just rolled his eyes at Salazar. "You do realize most of these people come from Gryffindor. No offence Godric, sir." "None taken, I know some of my house isn't known for their wit." Godric responded to whomever said it. "Salazar, I believe they meant, how did we start polyjuicing as Albus, and for how long have we been." He spoke turning to his love. "Ah, well that makes things a little clearer now." Salazar smirked with dark chuckle. "Sally, baby. You're scaring everyone." Slapping Salazar on the wrist, but everyone was a bit weird out by Gryffindor calling Salazar Slytherin, 'Sally.'

It was Harry who spoke up this time, clearly noting just how frustrated Snape was becoming. He didn't know it if it was because some many people had invaded his space throughout this evening, then that would make things so much more clearer to at least him. "Can we get on with this please!" Causing everyone to settle down once again, because he could hear Sirius going on and on about it being Godric Gryffindor to Remus and it was getting old fast.

"Black, Shut UP! Let them talk!" Severus growled at the idiotic mutt with fleas. Finally it was silent inside of his quarters, he enjoyed the peace but today he hadn't gotten to enjoy much of it.

"Well, Hogwarts has her own magic as many of you may or may not know that." Godric said looking around the room, and watching Ms. Granger nodd in excitement because Godric knew the girl had a self updating copy of the Hogwarts, A History book. "We'd been touring around other counties for the last century I believe, give or take under glamours and such." Salazar sounded arrogant as he spoke. He was a Slytherin after all, to the very core of all Slytherins. "Either way, we were stricken with a sickness taste of magic that was dark that had entered Hogwarts, between the periods of 1937 to 1945." Gryffindor spoke, he heard Harry speak.

"That would be when Tom Riddle, now known as Lord Voldemort entered Hogwarts. " Harry sighed, Hermione rubbed his back because he was sitting in the floor in front of his friends who were laying on the couch. Gryffindor and Slytherin both nodded to Harry, "Riddle was also responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets around the year he was Head Boy. He wanted to rid Hogwarts of the muggle born witches and wizards that were inside of Hogwarts. One of the muggle born witches inside of being petrified was killed her name was Myrtle, but now she's mostly known as Moaning Myrtle she haunts the first floor girls bathroom, where the entrance is to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry spoke, it was McGonagall who asked, "How do you know all this Potter? I know you saved Ms. Weasley from the chamber, but how do you know the rest?" She asked curiously everyone else looking rather curious as well, besides Hermione and Ron. "Ginny had been writing in Tom Riddle's journal, it was slipped into her caldron in her first year, by Lucius Malfoy. She had become possesed by the spirit of Tom Riddle, it was her that opened the chamber then, but she also tried getting rid of the journal in Myrtle's bathroom. I found it, and wrote in it as well. It showed me things, as I said." He sighed again earning another rub on the back from his friends. "Why didn't you turn it in once you found it." She pressed, "Well did you believe me,- us about someone trying to take the Philosopher Stone?" It shut her up quick, Severus smirked at Potter not many could shut the chatty cat.

It was then that Salazar retorted, "That entrance you entered, Mr. Potter is not the only entrance to the chambers. "Yes, well that didn't help me now, now does it." Harry retorted right back at Salazar. "It may, there are still many books you can use to fight my heir with." Harry nodded in acknowledgment of what was said. "Now, let us carry on." Godric said.

"It wasn't til after the defeat of Grindelwald, in 1945 did we make out way back to Hogwarts, but we stayed down in Hogsmeade under glamours as we'd had for the last century. It was the only way they we went unnoticed. Then in 1956 Albus was appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts, and Riddle who was by then known by Lord Voldemort, came back asking a time or two to be the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was the last time to be the Professor of Defense did he curse it, which Hogwarts alerted us then, about that curse we've tried to break it timeless times but it wont break." Godric said, as Salazar played with the man's bread. It was Salazar's turn to speak, "They must have had tea, or the potion was poured onto his lemon drops, I haven't been able to identify the potion that was used on him and caused his comatose state." And it had been many years since the man had fallen into the coma. "But why didn't I notice something was wrong him," McGonagall spoke again, "Because the man was secertive at best, and stubborn. We did observe him in case we would have to become him, we also have viewed everyone of his memories, just in case." Sending a wink at McGonagall who was now sputtering, and denying things that no sane person wanted to hear. Many people left in the room were suppressing shuddered as well as mental images of what no one else in the room wanted to know, which had been implied.

Coughing clearing her thoart as she was trying not to imagine some things, "Yes, Ms. Granger?" Gryffindor spoke towards her. "You said we, does that mean the other two founders are here as well?" It was then that Salazar and Godric looked at each other and grinned, even though Slytherin's was just creepy. "Yes, Ms. Granger the others are here, but that's a secret that we'll never tell!" They laughed, "Until they are needed, it would be best if they remained who they are." Salazar said smugly with a smirk.

"What about the book? The book I showed you too, since both have been playing as headmaster." Hermione asked, wanting to know about it.

Next Chapter: Godric and Salazar explain the book next, the elvin book. And they find out that the bracelet was formed out of elvin and goblin gold. How will things go with Harry and Severus once school starts back. First class monday! Potions! Draco makes an appearace ;) How will he play in this story will he be good or evil, what does he already know about the bracelets? Has he told his father? So many more questions! Lets find out! Shall we.

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-15 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	16. Chapter 16

"Well Ms. Granger," Salazar said with a chuckle, "I wondered how long it would take you to find the planted book, really." Godric chuckled at his lover and his teasing. "We protected the book in case of that should someone else find it, that was why no language charms would work on the elfin language but you need a Parseltounge to tell you the whats written in that." Godric said taking a sip of tea that had been called. It was starting to get late into the evening, and it was possibly that it was in the middle of the night by now. Although no one was wavering on the time to interested in whatever this that was going on.

Severus and Harry both had perked up when they started talking about this book, "What book?" Harry asked curiously because he hadn't heard about any book. Well there had been a lot going on since earlier that day, hell Harry hadn't even gotten to start on his homework that would be due Monday. Knowing that he wouldn't get any speical type of treatment from McGonagall or Snape, he thought he should ask about this book. Though he wasn't trying to put off doing any of the homework, but the bracelet effected his life now, in more ways that one with both Prophecies. It seemed he had to marry Severus to have the power that the Dark Lord knows not. Or it was just to have a powerful, it if was as both Salazar and Godric had told him throughout the years as Albus that that power was love, he never felt anything that powerful he didnt know what love could really be like, besides that of a friends love, a friendship. He never know a mothers love, besides Mrs. Weasley even though he was part of her family offically or not it was the only motherly love he'd known. Fatherly? He knew that if he got any fatherly advice it was between Remus and Mr. Weasley, other than that he didn't have much of one because everyone in this room knew that Sirius wasn't the best fatherly person. Even with being Harry's godfather.

Harry had lost himself for awhile in his thoughts, that he never heard anyone answer him. "Am I going to be ignored." Hermione smacked him across the back of the head, when he heard Snape answer. "No, Potter had you not been daydreaming or whatever you children call it these days. You'd know if you answered someone that had been calling at you for the last fifteen minutes." Severus spat at the young man, he was not a nice man and many knew that. Although not everyone in this room knew of the hardships he faced, and would still have to face with Potter. Because should they enter this so called relationship/bond/marriage, it would be a hectic ride because of their past endeavors.

A small o formed in Harry's mouth, before he said something else, "What was said?" Which many people were looking as if that was the most idiotic thing to ask. "It's a book Godric and I wrote in hopes the true people of the prophecy, and about the bracelet." Salazar began explaining what the book was at least to Harry, as he handed off the translated book back off to Hermione. "I'm sure once Ms. Granger had a chance to read this over, as well as Severus has the chance. They can explain it, unless you want a copy yourself, Mr. Potter." Harry nodded before he answered, "I'd like a copy, please." Hermione handed the book back to Godric and he had handed it to Salazar to copy again for both Severus and Harry. "Thank you." Harry said and watched Severus nod in acknowledgment of the book as it was handed to him.

"I will say that the bracelet is made from elfin silver and goblin gold, the rubies and emerald have protection charms, and are able to tap into the others magics." Salazar said, looking at Godric who flushed with embarrassment. "The latter happened to me, when I was flung across the room. I only wanted to try and give you happier memories Mr. Potter." Godric spoke softly to everyone, McGonagall was again left out of the loop on this, but she may have pretty good induction. It was then that she spoke up as she was trying to understand, "What now?" McGonagall asked letting her curiosity getting the better her. "I should have listened to you, and not left the Potter's with his relatives." Godric spoke looking over at McGonagall as she gasped looking at Harry whose gazed darted to the floor. He now knew everyone in the room knew what happened to him, but it didn't make him feel any better. No justice could be brought against them now, because then Riddle would know and try to use it to try and get Harry to join him. It was that, that made Riddle and him two different people, he didn't wish death against muggles or what to rid the world of muggles and muggleborns. He heard someone calling his name, it was Severus- Wait when had Snape became Severus in the last day? Snape was calling out to him again trying to break him out of his thoughts, "Potter? Daydreaming again are we?" Harry shook his head 'no', because he wasn't he was thinking about to many things.

It was Godric who said, "Maybe it would be best to adjure this til another time." "To allow the information retained here tonight, time to sink in and adjust to it." Salazar added, everyone looking around the room agreeing because it was late. "We've also taken up a lot of Severus' time and hospitality for allowing us this long to stay here." Godric smiled, "Goodnight, Severus may we use your floo?" Severus nodded, watching both Salazar and Godric floo from his rooms. "I believe everyone else can show themselves out." Looking around at the other people among the room.

It was Potter that was lingering behind, he wondered what he wanted but was slightly to tired to try to make him run off at the moment. "What is it Potter?" Severus asked tiredly because that's what he was tired it was at least one am in the morning, and Severus was an early raiser. "Well?" He asked again, "Thank you, sir." That was all was said from Potter then retreated from the room, before Snape could say anything back.

He wasn't sure what that had been about, but he could not worry about it right now. It was late into Sunday morning and he didn't have time for this, because he hoped Sunday would not be as hectic as today had been from the start. Readying himself for bed, he shuddered at the mere thought of sleeping in his bedroom, at the scene that had been displayed by Slytherin and Gryffindor. But sleep would come soon to the older man, because he had taken Dreamless Sleep Potion after the day that he had. He wanted complete rest with as tiresome had the day been. Laying down in the huge bed, for just himself didn't seem right now that Potter had rested in it, and he had sat next to him. Severus shook the feeling away, blaming it on the bond that was forming between the two of them. Because of the bracelets, he would look over the bracelet in any free time that he had tomorrow. But he needed to prepare for classes for the following day, patrol the halls. It was then the sleep began to take hold of him, as he had been listing the things that he needed to do. He bolted up right, then remembered about the potion had been placed under a stasis charm. It could wait til tomorrow as well, sleep had finally taken hold of Severus Snape.

–

Up in the Gryffindor tower inside the boys dorm, Harry laid looking up at the stone ceiling of the dormitory. He knew it was late but he had the day to complete his assignments or at least try too. His mind was to wild for sleep, with everything that had been learned that evening. For the last several minutes he'd been listening to Ron snore as well as the others. He was thinking about other things, the Prophecies trying to understand them, Snape and what his feelings truly were or if it was the bracelets making him feel this way about him. Harry looked over at the book that was laying next to him, that Salazar and Godric had given them. He thought about going at head and looking at it, even if it was the translated version from the elfin and parsaltounge.

He picked up the book, and started flicking through it, he found the prophecy again, the one that he had heard in Severus' memory.

"_One of gold and ruby_

_One of silver and emerald_

_They will be two of each colors_

_Together each will twist together_

_Bring together one of each will be Brave and cunning_

_Witty to courageous_

_Each have two parts to a soul._

_Bonding Bracelets of those of old will find_

_Their way to those that need_

_They'll become the bonded two_

_For in the fight of against the_

_Evil who knows not_

_Of what love is truly about_

_These two will be his down fall_

_Even while they may not know_

_As they've been working towards_

_the same goal_

_One of twenty years_

_The other for his last sixteen_

_Together the will find the bond_

_That will destroy the heartless fiend."_

He read it aloud to himself quietly, still finding this hard that Snape and he was meant to be together, and were what was soul-mates. He wanted to read more, but Harry felt that it would best be left til tomorrow if he could find the time, between his homework and possibly find time to look over the book or he could ask Hermione, she'd tell him. Casting a quick tempus charm, he saw that it four in the morning. If he fell asleep now he'd get a least a few hours of sleep, but it was seeming that sleep would elude him tonight or this morning now as it was.

Next Chapter: Sunday is filled with Hermione trying to explain what she was reading in the book, Severus starts reading the book as well. And Monday comes, means Draco and potions. It's the first class since the bracelets on Harry and Severus, what will happen? Review something and I'll make it happen! I want to hear some things from yall too! Come on! What's something that you wanna see happen in Potions, or a fight between Harry and Severus or Harry and Draco they are rivals after all and it is sixth year. This story is completely AU and I dont own any of the chara's just borrowing them! :)

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-16 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi! If there is something you'd like to see in the story please you can either msg me or post it in a review! I'm more than happy to hear your thoughts as well! Please enjoy the story, read and review! :) Also I'd like to apologize with as long as it has taken to get me to get this chapter up. I've had the slight writers block, after revealing that Albus was really Godric and Salazar. Lol.

It was late into the afternoon, by the time that Harry had woken up. Having cast a tempus charm and when it said it was nearly four o'clock. "Why the hell didn't anyone wake me up?" Growling, and grabbing his bag throwing the copy of the book into his bag, then grabbing a pair of jeans since it was Sunday, and he didn't need to wear robes, nor saw the reason too since it was already so late into the day already.

Finally making it down to the common room, it was Neville or Ginny that spoke him him. "Sorry, Hey! Late. Homework." He spoke running out the door towards the library. After three flights of stairs he was finally on a floor that had the library on it. It would take some time to find Hermione and Ron, because he was sure, Ron was being tormented to get the rest of his work done as well. If he was on the fourth floor he figured they'd be on the third because that's where Hermione liked best, even if there was a bit more of a climb to the tower. Harry wondered if they'd ask about the Dursley's, not that he wanted to talk about it. He had not wanted anyone at all to know of his suffering there at least. Sure the Dursley's had backed off over the years with the abuse, but the others were still noticeable. Like the neglect, the emotional, but there wasn't much that he could do about either of those, but they were easier to deal with than the physical abuse that he had endeared during his younger years.

It was then that he heard his name, being hollered quietly aloud. "HARRY?" That was hollered again in a harsh whisper from Ron and Hermione. "Oh, hey guys." He smiled slightly looking at them. He saw that Hermione had the book open that talked about Snape and himself. "So what have you got done?" Harry asked looking at Ron, knowing he had probably the same amount he had done as Harry did when Hermione started on him. "Enough of it." Ron grumbled, "Enough at least turned in without being put into detention to finish it." He laughed, "So, Hermione the book, how is it?" "Interesting." Hermione said looking up from it who was already done with her Homework and reading for the next week. "Can you explain it or am I going to have to read it myself?" Harry asked curious, because he wasn't sure he wanted to read it. It was possible it would just make things that more real. "It probably be best if you read it yourself, because there are sensitive issues you and...you know will have to talk about." Hermione blushed slightly, but it had gone unnoticed by Harry and Ron. "Okay, if I have questions I can ask you right?" She nodded and put her head back down into the book, as Harry also began on his homework.

It was late evening by the time Severus had got done with his potions for the evening now he was letting them simmer and cool. One of the potions was the wolf Lupin's wolfbane potion, as well as some for the infirmary that had been running low on. Severus' plan had been to get those potions out of the way before starting on the book that Salazar gave him that the Ganger girl had found, that had also been planted by the 'so-called headmaster(s).'

Severus called for a house elf to bring him some tea and busicts that he could enjoy while reading the book. Once the house elf had popped in, and said "Tilly bring your tea sir, like asked." She had bowed and popped away as Severus had thanked her for it. "Now, for the book." Severus said as he picked the old tome up. Severus was fifteen minutes into the book when something necessarily caught his eye in the book. It was then that he began to read it aloud this time, to try to believe it himself, and if not help him understand it.

" _The prophecy spoke of these two souls meeting with a common goal, to defeat the man with no face, no human face whose the darkest evil. Along with these two souls have many deeds in common, but have faced with years of difference, anguish, and heartache. Both have faced things that neither thought they'd faced, but they have. The oldest will understand the young one, but neither are willingly specially the young one, but as well as the old. " _Severus read this and began reading more til more caught his eye, that was intriguing. It was intriguing because it was a common goal to bring down the Dark Lord but it had been amusing that the knew back when that prophecy had been spoke that The Dark Lord would have not a human face in the aims to defeating him. Why Severus found it amusing he had no idea, maybe he was loosing his mind. Shaking his head he turned back to the book from where he had left off, it wasn't that difficult to understand the book had they not found out about Salazar and Godric, it may have been.

"_The bracelets will tell when the time is right, a warm glow will envelop the person that to be able to see into the persons past. If attacked mental, physical, the bond mate who is not being attacked the magic that they posses will protect the other, at any stage of the bond after the bracelets have been attached." _Severus gaped looking down at the book, because that had happened with him with Harry, and how he found out about the abuse that Harry went through. Even though he said something to Godric and Salazar along with the rest of the crowd yesterday when discussing things. He didn't understand why neither Slytherin or Gryffindor spoke up when he said it. _'Probably because it was their way of manipulating you the same way they had been for years by them, and how they bloody well know everything!' _Severus thought harshly to himself. Taking a drink of his tea, and a bite of biscuit and continued on in the book.

It was heading towards being midnight, Harry was sitting up in his bed once again unable to sleep and putting finish touches on his homework. He looked over at the book again and shrugged, picking it up and randomly opening to a spot in the book. He hadn't noticed that he had turned to the section about the bonding, and the bind between those that have the bracelets. So as he read,

"_The Bond, should the bracelets feel between the two souls feel as if they are taking too long to bind themselves together, meaning binding their bodies, magic, and soul. The bracelets are necessarily alive once attached to a live host such as witch or wizard, or as long as the being has a magical core. They are necessarily enchanted alive because of the magic that flows through them from both of their host. It is why there are two bracelets, attached to the host. The ruby encrusted is for that who is true to courageous, and the recklessness. While the emerald encrusted is for the cunning, and the resourceful. Because of the two metals that are twisted around one another the silver along with the gold protect the magic." _Harry was astounded by all that, so he continued to read onward about what he was reading. That was when Harry's mouth just dropped looking down at the words.

" _Although the prophecy is a fate that is destined for these two souls, and neither understand as to why the bracelets choose them. It was magic and fate that choose the souls years ago, and bound them together from the potential that they both possess. While they may have hardships along the way, not just between them. In their life they've faced many of those as well, and shall continue to do so._ _If the two intended have not bound by three months time, the magic that flows throughout the bracelets that have brought them alive. Will take over their hosts and make sure that the deed is done, for the potential of their magic together is at its highest peak during those three months. If not bound in those three months or within the time frame of those three months. Their magic will become wild, and their core will be come unstable. It could cause unreasonable amounts of damages to others as well as themselves. _ _That is only if the two souls do not bound to one another within those three months. Because the bracelets will alive because of the magic that flows throughout them, it binds the magic and helps contain the unmeasurable amounts of magic that would be gained from this bonding. This is why soul-mates, or soul mated wizards and/or witches and creatures are now unheard of. Because of the fact it is hard to contain the magic within themselves, if not bound by bracelet or magical object containing the magic within. Although also, if any soul-mates due connect within their late teenager years or once they've found who they are mated to be with, they have the same amount of time to be mated with as these two do, or the same magical things will happen as well as unstable magical cores, wild magic being performed." _ It was then that you could hear from dungeons to Gryffindor tower, scream, "WHAT?!" At this late hour at night.

There were two very sneaky "Headmasters" snickering about the 'WHAT" that was heard all over Hogwarts at this late hour. "Oi, love I believe they just read the binding." "I believe they did Ricky baby." Salazar smirked, "Remember ours?" Godric smiled and nodded who was glancing down at Godric's bonding bracelet. It was simliars to Harry and Severus', but Slytherin and Gryffindor's wasn't twisted. Salazar represented - everything that Slytherin which was cunning, ambition, determination, _resourcefulness_, cleverness and power. It was why Salazar's was elfin silver metal chain around his wrist with bits of ruby's bound into the metal. Godric represented – everything that Gryffindor stood for which was daring, strong of will, nerve, bravery, chivalry, and _courage. _It was why Godric's was gold, pure goblin gold chain around his wrist with emeralds bound into the metal. "I wonder what will happen tommorw huh?" He chuckled, as he rubbed Salazar's arm who was already asleep again. Godric just shook his head and closed his eyes as well, he figured that Severus would be in a foul mood tomorrow because he usually was first thing in the on Monday's it was double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Potter was in that would be awkward to say the least.

Monday morning it was everyone was gathered around in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry was still laying in bed, starting at the ceiling in shock still, because he had to mate with Snape. Snape of all people had to been his equal in this, how can a man hate him so much be the man whose suppose to be his soul mate, the other part of the power that knows not. How was it? Finally pulling himself from the bed, Harry laughed in a crazy creepy laugh, before stalking out of the dorm for the showers, he left everyone in the room with their eyebrows raised, even Ron. Ron was to busy thinking about food to ask questions, so he left before waiting any longer on Harry.

By the time Harry gotten out of the shower, and cast a tempus charm, it was nearly 915am in the morning. 'SHIT' Harry's mind screamed as he threw his tie around his neck untied rushing out the door and out of the commons area. He knew his only chance to make it to Potions on time was to take the secret passage way to the Slytherins common room, because it could be his best chance of getting there. Taking it he ran as fast as he could, making it just at the door just in time he could hear Snape's robes bellowing behind him as Snape got closer to his classroom. Harry opened the door quickly and he heard the nagging voice of Draco Malfoy, "Poor Potty running late." Draco laughed darkly at Harry and Harry just rolled his eyes.

Casting the door open and it hitting the wall, Severus surevied the room. Looking at the patheic dunderheads he had to teach. "Page 217, begin NOW!" Severus yelled stifling a yawn in the process as he had just gotten up. Severus could feel the gaze of someone on him, when he looked up from his desk. He cocked an eyebrow at Harry, and Harry flushed and looked back down at his book to see the potion they would be doing. Amortentia would be the potion that they would be working on, he read quietly to himself before he went to get the ingredients for the potion.

Next Chapter: Magic flares, between two people. Draco throwing stuff into Harry's caldron, which causes and explotion which Severus' Potions classroom destroied. Severus Gives Potter Detention with him, and Severus as a mild injury.

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-17 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hope Everyone enjoyed last chapter, lets see if I can break out this one! I'm closing in on one of my goals im 20k or so from it woooot! :D I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If there is something you'd like to see

Harry looked over the ingredients on the list in the book, to see what he would need to get. At least he didn't have to work in partners today. He could feel the eyes of Malfoy staring at him, it was making him very very uneasy, he looked over at Professor Snape who was stalking over at the other Gryffindors. Neville nearly tripped walking over to get his ingredients, Harry only shook his head as he got up to get his own. "Alright there, Neville." Neville nodded, "Thanks Harry." Neville said dusting himself off and keeping his head down. "No problem, Neville." He said walking over with him to the cupboard to get the ingredients he needed.

Grabbing the Ashwinder eggs, rose thrones, moonstones, and peppermint, he walked back over to the table with his caldron and laid the ingredients out. He had the dice the rose thrones, crush the moonstones as well as the peppermint, and slice up the Aswinder eggs. While he wasn't looking Draco Malfoy had thrown in pieces of moonstone and rose thrones before it was time into Harry's love potion. Causing it to go off balance; Harry turned and looked down at his potion seething red in color as it boiled and it bubbled instead of it having a nice familiar aroma to it.

Harry could just sense Snape coming up behind him furious at the advance state of the mess Potter had turned his potion into. "What mess have you caused now? Potter." Professor Snape with a sneer gliding over his features. "But, sir. I didn't cause this." Harry still confused by what had happened. "20 points Potter and Detention at 8 tonight! do try to be punctual." Snape having the same sneer on his face looking around the room. It was then he saw a smug look coming from Draco Malfoy, he watched as Malfoy threw one more thing into Potter's cauldron, he didn't see what it was. As Snape turned around he witnessed Potter's potion turn from the red seething color to a bright screaming orange. It was then as Severs tried to get to Potter to protect him as the cauldron finally let off a big boom not only causing Severus to fly across the room but at least anyone around Potter, Malfoy included. It was a good thing that the previous day that Severus had placed an Aroma Barrier around the room to keep any tainted love potion had one exploded like Potter's had.

When Severus came to in the classroom with a bunch of love sick puppies hovering around Harry and himself. He looked down and saw Potter laying into his chest. No wonder his chest was hurting, he may have not shielded Harry from the love potion but at least exploding as it had, but he did save Harry from another concussion.

Severus had cast and sent his patronus, to let the 'Headmasters' know what happen transpired here in his class. He looked around for Malfoy but the little ferret was no place to be found in his classroom. Was this all just a ruse for something bigger with Malfoy? Severus was wondering what was going on.  
"Severus?" The old man called through the door, "Yes? Headmaster." Severus answered back as Harry was til laying unconscious on him, with a crowd of students around him looking crazy eyed at Potter. What concerned Severus was that there was no Malfoy, it was like he had meant for this to happen. It was strange to say the least, but right now he couldn't let his mind linger on it. "Headmaster anyway you can release what fumes that are still trapped in the protective bubble without letting it into the school?" Severus spoke knowing that he would have to replenish the antidote to the love potion that Potter had made, even if Malfoy helped cause it. "Yes, hold on Professor Snape." Severus heard, as he tried to shift his shoulder and back hurt, stupid explosion, stupid Potter for not paying attention to his own potion, stupid Malfoy for doing whatever it was he was doing. Severus just groaned mentally, as he felt Potter start to move, why did these things have to happen to him? "Potter...Harry. You alright?" He whispered, looking at those around him eying Harry as if he was a piece of eye candy. He noticed the slight nod that came from Harry, then whispered, "Just pretend to be asleep, because your potion kind of effected everyone in the class but myself, and Mr. Malfoy but he's no were to be found at the moment." Potter nodded again in understanding.

It was then that Severus heard 'Headmaster' Godric or Salazar cast the charm, "Ventodore." It was a charm that would release the aroma that still lingered in the classroom, and would release it outside of the school away from the rest of the students. Once that was taken care of, the aroma charm dropped allowing the Headmaster and Madame Pomphery into the classroom. Severus stayed where he was because Potter was still laying on him pretending to play asleep. Plus his body was aching from his head to his back, not to mention his shoulder.

Madame Pomphery began giving people the antidotes to the love potion, and finally settled on Severus and Mr. Potter. "I think I have everyone starting to become themselves again," She spoke looking down at Potter and Severus, as she cast a scan over the both of them. "Well Severus you have a slight concussion, burised back and ribs as well as a dislocated shoulder." He nodded at her, "I've lived with worse." He reminded her, "What of Potter?" He asked, "Besides the slight burn on his hands, he's fine." Pomphery spoke, "Thank you, for helping." He watched her nodded before heading out of the room to go back to the Hospital Wing. Seeing how this was her first day back since her family emergency or whatever had concurred for her to need to leave for a week or so.

It was Salazar as the headmaster, that slide back into view of Severus, "Take the day off Severus, and take Harry too. I'm sure you have much to discuss." "What no, we're fine to continue classes." Severus scowled at him, "While I know you've endured worse, but Harry and yourself have much to talk about, and the detention you gave him will not cover everything. Just take the day." Salazar knew that Severus could be a stubborn man, when he heard Severus sigh in defeat. "Fine, we'll go speak." nudging Harry who was suppose to be pretending to be asleep, he must of fallen asleep for real. "Potter... Harry you need to wake up." Severus spoke gently to the boy that was laying on him peacefully. "That's it wake up, Potter. I need you to get up the crowd of your adoring love minions are gone." He said with a smirk playing on his lips as he teased Harry. What was this, what was he doing this was not him at least not his normal self. Was it because of the knock to the head he took, no maybe it was because of the bracelets? Maybe his feelings were starting to change for Potter, he didn't know only time would truly tell.

Next Chapter: Severus and Harry talk, and their magic flare up showing them of their potiental that they have. Harry asked Severus to train him in Dark Arts. Severus finally confronts Draco after and incident with one of Potter's dorm mates.

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-18 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hope Everyone enjoyed last chapter, lets see if I can break out this one! I'm closing in on one of my goals im 20k or so from it woooot! :D I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. If there is something you'd like to see

Severus bit back a groan towards his quarters. He was aching horribly because the potions were in his quarters. He glanced back at Harry who was looking as still if he was still half asleep. What was he going to do with the boy, he had nothing wrong with him. Severus caught himself watching Potter more and more. "Come on, Potter!" Snape snapped at Potter. Pushing Potter into his quarters, with a slight hiss coming from Severus.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked as he walking into his quarters, "Just got get a headache and pain potions." As he collapsed into the chair closest to the door. "Are you sure you don't want me to go get Mamade Pomphery?" Potter questioned, Snape stared at him. "Potter I told you before we left my classroom, that Poppy had already seen to us. I just need those potions." And this was his soulmate, he glared down at the bracelet knowing that this was a good and bad thing, maybe. He wasn't even sure his what the orientation was of Potter, he wasn't even sure Potter knew himself.

There was just one other thing that Severus still had to do and what was to pop his shoulder back into place. He was waiting for Potter to get back in the room with the potions, his personal lab wasn't that hard to find. Trying to mustard up the strength to go and find Potter, when he heard Potter walking down the hall the potions clinking together as he walked, "Finally was it that hard to find potions that were labeled correctly?" Severus bit out in pain. "Well you didn't really tell me where to find them, either." Potter spoke back to him a tab bit annoyed. Severus downed the potions, and looked at Potter, "I need your help, Potter." Harry rose his eyebrow up, "Alright, what is it?" He asked quietly trying not to anger Snape. "I'm going to need you to pop my shoulder back in place." Harry stood there slightly wide eyed looking at his Professor wondering why he just had not left the nurse do it. "Right okay, sir." He spoke, "On the count of three, Potter." Harry nodded his head, and grabbed a hold of Snape's left arm, "One." "_Two_." "Three." Harry shoved Snape's arm up he heard the grind and a pop, and a loud groan from Snape who had stifled a scream of pain.

Although before Severus could take the pain potion, he left magic tingling all over his left arm, the one that Potter was still holding. He looked up at Potter, and the boy blushed and slightly placing Snape's arm down. Both of them were feeling slightly uneasy with each other at the moment, it had gotten kind of awkward Harry still had his blush, Severus never had much encounters with women or men. He thought he had feelings for Lily, true in love feelings but he realized over the years that they'd been no more than friendship feelings and even if they had been something more than that, Lily would've never given him the chance, specially after what he had called her. He looked up at Potter and sure he saw his old school rival as well as enemy, but he also felt the comfort from his best friend when he looked at Harry Potter now.

Feeling very uncomfortable Harry shifted, looking out into space. Harry didn't know how he was to feel about things. Every since all this stuff that had began, he had felt a lot more confused about everything, even about himself. He was intended to be with a man, a man that had hated him for the last few years. Harry didn't even know if he gay, bisexual, most teens his age were about to have a fun, and exploring things. But him, the boy that lived, he'd never got to be one himself. It wasn't easy, he wished to be normal but he had a madman after him trying to kill him. But even before then Harry hadn't got to have a normal childhood, he was brought up by abusive people, he wasn't raised he was neglected and thrown to the side. He went to reach his hand out to touch Severus to make sure he was okay, "Sir?" Asking because Snape had staring off into space for the last ten minutes or so.

When his hand finally went out to touch Severus, it was then that Harry felt magic in his hand but it was too late his hand had already made contact with his intended, his mate, bonded. He could feel Severus' magic touching his and he wondered if it was the same Snape. He could feel Severus eyes on him, and he felt uncomfortable, awkward even. It was uplifting and it made him feel tingly all over, "Harry..." He heard Snape whisper, he got spooked dropped his hand from Severus shoulder. "Sorry, sir. I-i-i g-g-got to go." Harry took off running out his door.

Severus groaned, but also was a bit angry but it was at himself than at Potter. What had he done, had he spooked him, no he didn't think so at least. Maybe it was the magic that was being felt between them. He threw his head back against the chair and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, they hadn't even got to talk about anything- about the bracelets, about the book. Severus sighed angrily at himself, he didn't quite understand what happened with Potter. Well detention was in a few hours, maybe Potter would figure things out for himself by then.

He didn't know how long he running for, he hadn't stopped to think at all. He was frightened and scared of himself, he didn't know what was going on. He hadn't had time to think about a lot of things, such as which way his door swung. Sure he had kissed a few girls, but one was wet and the other was like kissing his sister. Once he stopped running, his head was running he could still feel the magic tingling all over him. It wasn't his magic he could feel tingling over him, it was Severus Snape's. It was weird, it was like he could feel the presence of Snape with him. It was like the bond was aware of each other, Harry didn't know how to process this at all. His head felt fuzzy, it was like it was a rush. Almost scrambled, it was weird.

When things were finally settling in his mind, things were still bouncing everywhere. His thoughts keep going back to Severus. When had Snape, become Severus? He felt confused about a lot of things, but when he felt safe, calm when he thought of Snape. What did that mean for him? He was wondering about the grounds, trying to figure out his own head. His head had never been a simple place to figure out, and with everything now. It was just so much more confusing for him, at least with everything in the past few days. It was making his head spin, what would he do. What was he going to do, he still wasn't even sure who he was in that way.

Harry had been so far in his head, he forgot about lunch, and dinner. If it wasn't for the fact that he had detention he probably wouldn't have bothered of coming back inside. How he got there, and how he was standing outside of Gryffindor Tower, just staring at the Fat Lady, who was rapidly talking to him. When he heard the humph from her, he spoke the password, "Dancing Loins." She swung open mumbling under her breath at Harry.

He walked right into the commons room, saw no one that he truly knew not even Ron and Hermione. The two people he was hoping to see, the two people he wanted to talk too, not wanted needed too. He just walked up to his dorm room, once inside he looked around to see if Ron may have been in there, but what he sees is Neville Longbottom, sitting at the foot of his bed. An eyebrow rose and he cautiously walk up to Neville, "Hey Neville, buddy. What going on?" Neville looked at him half dazed out his mind, looking at Harry. "Nothing, just sitting here thinking about how sexy Draco Malfoy is." That was a huge alarm there for Harry, "Uh Neville, you just realize that your talking about Malfoy, Draco, right?" "Yes, isn't he beautiful?" Neville said blushing. "Neville?" "Yes, Harry." "Have you ate something?" Neville looked at him with a very creepy grin on his face. "Why, yes Harry I have." "What was it Neville?" He asked, "The chocolate that's on you bed." Harry stood up and looked at his bed. Harry didn't know where that had came from, "Neville, do you know where that came from?" Harry asked looking confused. "No, it was there after dinner, and I didn't think you'd mind if I took a piece. But really isn't Draco Malfoy, sexy Harry?" No this wasn't going to happen, he picked the chocolate off the bed and told Neville,"Come on, Neville." It was about an hour before his detention, and Neville needed an antidote to the love potion that he had been given, by Malfoy or someone that was playing a huge joke on Neville. "Where we going? Are you going to introduce me to Draco?" "Sure Neville, just come on." Harry muttered as he pulled Neville out the portrait of the Fat Lady. It took them about twenty minutes to get from Gryffindor Tower to the Dungeons, because Neville keep walking off and spouting off about how beautifully handsome, and sexy that Draco Malfoy was. Harry hadn't seen him since class this morning before the explosion of his potion. What was it with Slytherins, and him? Was it because the sorting hat said that he would do well in the house, or was it because who his intended already was, being the head of house. Harry was still confused, about himself more than anything else in his whole life. Two men. One being his school rival seemingly has a crush o n him, and his Potion's Professor was to be his bonded because of some prophecy. He didn't know his sexual orientation, he never really stopped to think about it. He knew that the Dursley thought that being a homosexual was wrong, and were freaks because of it. He was already a freak to them, and Dudley already made fun of him and assumed that he was a queer, because of the nightmares with him screaming Cedric's name. "Neville, come on!" Grabbing Neville by the arm again, "But Harry, I got to tell Draco how beautiful he is." Groaning he continued to drag Neville towards Professor Snape's office.

Finally making outside of Snape's office, knocking. He heard he was the shuffling of a chair. Looking behind him and grabbing Neville when the door flung open, "Earlier I see Potter, for once in your life." He sneered down at Potter. "Sir, -" Before he was interupted, "Sir! Hi, you are Draco's godfather right?" Snape looked over at Potter flabbergasted by what was coming from Longbottom, who was usually afraid of him. "Isn't he sexy, could you introduce me to him?" Neville looked up at Snape, with a huge goofy yet creepy grin on his face. "Potter, what is wrong with Longbottom?" "I think he was posioned with a love potion, that was meant for me, sir." Harry watched Severus nodded, "I assume that it was laced within this, because he said he ate a piece of it." Handing the chocolate, over. Severus looked at it, and shocked but hid it well from Harry. It was the only type of chocolate that the Malfoy's would eat, Honeyduke's finest and the most expensive. He turned his attention to Harry and Longbottom again, before he stalked back into his office for something. "Potter, take yourself and Longbottom here to the classroom, once he is back to his normal self send him on his way, I'll return shortly." He spoke shoving the antidote into Potter's hand. "Come on, Neville." Pulling him along with him towards the potion classroom. Harry stared after Snape for a moment, he still had the tingle of magic run over him when Snape had shoved the antidote into his hand. It made him feel a bit more safe in his skin, made him worry less that his rival was attracted to him, and was crazy enough to send him a love potion.

Severus stalked down the hall casting glares at students that dared look his way, "Point Me, Draco Malfoy." He muttered under his breath, he would have a few choice words for his godson. What was the boy playing at? Sure, he didn't understand his own feelings towards Potter, or what happened to them hours ago now. The gentle caress of Potter's magic lingered over him again, from where he shoved the vile into his hands for Longbottom. "Point me, Draco Malfoy." He muttered again, he would find his godson and if Draco knew what he was good for he'd get over this little obsession that he had with Potter, and leave him alone.

Barely speaking it this time, "Point me, Draco Malfoy." Severus stalked in the direction that his wand was pointing. "Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word in private?" He spoke eloquently to his gulping godson. Severus watched as those that had been around Draco scattered, as well as the others that had been lurking about the hall. It was after school hours and dinner was over, many of the children were just visiting with friends from other houses, or in study groups. "_Muffliato_." Severus cast intimidating his godson, by saying nothing. "Amortentia, really, Draco." He chuckled darkly at Malfoy, who just gulped again. "Did you not think, about this clearly?" He watched Malfoy shake his head 'no' "Longbottom is who ate the chocolate." "Ugh..." He heard Draco groaned, "Is that your assignment from our Lord? To make Potter fall in love with you? Or was it for your own obsession? Hmm Draco?" He got a bit closer, to Malfoy. "Now let me tell you something. Don't. _COME_. Near. Potter. _AGAIN._" Speaking sternly at Malfoy. "If I catch you near Potter causing trouble with him, or trying to make him fall for you in anyway, I will make you rue the day you was born." Pushing his wand into Malfoy's chest.

"Oh, and Mr. Malfoy. For taking a potion outside of class, and left a toxic field and nearly leaking it to exposure to the whole school. You'll be serving a two week detention with Flinch for the next two weeks." Draco was left gaping like a fish, as Severus left him and cast 'Finite' to get rid of the Muffliato charm. What Severus nor Harry knew was that Draco after this, would be planning revenge on Severus if not both of them.

Stalking back down the fall with his robes bellowing behind him, he needed to get back to his classroom where Harry was. No, Potter was sitting in his classroom waiting on his return for his detention. It was a good thing that Draco had been down in the dungeons it hadn't taken Severus long to make it back. He threw the door open with a smirk, he saw no Longbottom but saw Potter cleaning up the classroom from that days earlier explosion in his classroom that was caused by Potter's potion. Severus cleared his throat, it caused Harry to jump and the caldron landing on his hand that he'd been cleaning out. "Oh, I hope you don't mind me going ahead and giving myself detention I didn't know how long you'd be." Harry spoke cradling his hand from were caldron landed on his hand. "Foolish boy, let me see." Severus shook his head, Harry looked at Snape and handed his hand over to the man to fix. Severus felt his hand to check it, he felt a bone moving around and Severus could also feel the magic stiring between Harry and himself once again. Before he could say the spell, he felt their magic draw them closer and closer. The magic had healed Harry's hand both were looking down at it, before Severus felt the urge to kiss the young man, he tried to fight it but his magic wouldn't let him. Lacing his fingers with Harry's hand and pulling the boy close, "Snape.. what are you-" Harry was cut off when Severus put his other hand under Harry's chin causing Harry to look up at him and leaned in to kiss him. There was a spark of magic rush throughout the both of them, the kiss had been nothing more than a peck. Harry pulled back and his hand away from Snape's, and hid over in the corner of the room. He knew that they needed to talk about things, and running out would only delay that more. Neither had noticed someone lurking in the background in the doorway of Severus' classroom, or the flash.

"Potter, I apologize." Harry turned back biting on his thumbnail, looking nervous. "It's fine, it's the bond." Harry muttered, "I know, I wanted to take all of this slow as I could. But we don't have that.." Severus spoke trying to be gentle with Harry, even though he wasn't a gentle man. Severus sigh silently cursing himself. "We only have til Christmas, to make this bond perment before the magic does it, it's self." Severus spoke again and Harry nodded with a whisper of, "I know."

"Potter, we'll take this as slow as we can, but our magic is already starting to urge us to do these things. Its just going to keep getting harder." Severus spoke, "I know." Harry spoke trying to keep his voice from breaking, "Thing is... I don't know what I am... meaning bisexual... gay." Harry said the last in a whisper. "Harry... It's okay, to be uncertain about these type of things at your age." "I know, but I'm also the boy who lived, the world wants me to be with a woman...and make babies." Harry mumbled the last part. He wanted the last part, but he couldn't have that now. He if he was gay, "Potter, did you not read the sexual education. Men can have babies too." He smiled gentle. "Uh, no.." Harry spoke blushing.

Next Chapter: Severus and Harry talk more. Next day, The Prophet has the picture taken of harry and Severus kissing. Things finally break loose, Harry finally asks about training, and then after is attacked.

General A/N: Chapter 1 had been beta'd 2-19 to go! Aiming to a 50k goal or 100k goal for this story! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

SlyFighter!


	20. Chapter 20

There was nothing but silence between the two of them for a while. One was on inside of the room and the other was on the other. Both were staring back at one another blankly, unsure of what to say now. Because Severus had been the one to tell Harry men could have babies. Harry had been the one that made things awkward, by saying not he hadn't had time to read the sexual education pamphlets they give out in his fifth year and to every fifth year class. He'd been more worried with what Voldemort had planned than anything else that year.

"So?" Harry quietly spoke looking sheepishly at Snape, "I'd like you to train me, Dark Arts, maybe even Occlumency, and anything else you deem worthy. It maybe a good way for us to get to know each other maybe." Severus nodded, "Harry, why do you want to know about Dark Art." Harry looked up and pondered in it. Severus understood about learning Occlumency again, but the Dark Arts. "Because, know thy enemy, of course. I need to understand what I'm fighting against. What do I know about Dark Arts, is hardly anything past the unforgivables." Severus nodded, "Alright, Potter. I'll train you. But we need to find someplace besides the Room of Requirement for training purposes, should I train you in Dark Arts. If you find a place then alright." Harry grinned, "I don't have to think of a place, and there will be benefit to you as well." Severus eyebrow rose at Harry.

"Oh really, and where is that." Harry was still grinning, "The one place only three people and two are within this castle that can open." Severus smirked, "Very good Potter, you may actually just have a brain up there." Still grinning like an idiot, with a light chuckle.

"Potter it's getting late, you need to head back up to Gryffindor." He nodded it was edging closer and closer to curfew. "Sir?" Harry said gathering what few things he had with him. "In my first year the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I begged it to place me in Gryffindor." Harry grinned as left and slightly flirted with Snape as he left winking behind him as he went.

Leaving a stunned Severus behind in the classroom.

It was the next morning after the kiss, that Severus and he had shared. More magic was shared between the two of them that evening. Harry was up before anyone else in his dorm, which was something new for him as well as from not suffering from any nightmares at all. When he had woke up he felt the tingle of magic all over him like- His and Snape's magic was twisting together again like it had been when the bracelets been were first attached to them.

It was as if they were close or had touched, that their magic was trying to bind together. Their magic was already trying to urge them to bond. It was happening a little at a time, urging a little at time. He needed to read the book more, to try and understand everything that was bound to happen to Severus and himself with the bond, that was slowly forming between them because of the bracelets. Harry showered and got ready for the day, he decided that it would be easier for him just to wander the grounds until breakfast to try and get some prospective on things that were a jumbled mess. Once he was finally outside near the lake sitting on a small hill from just above the lake to watch the sunrise. As it rose his gaze wandered away from the warm touch that had been hitting his face. His gaze had wandered from the sun to the bracelet on his wrist. How was this going to work? Everything between them would have to be done in secret.

After thinking for a few hours outside. Things were not any clearer than before, but he figured things would figure themselves out and he needed to let things just go its course. Hearing his stomach growl, he figured it was time to head back inside to the Great Hall. He wondered what would be for breakfast, a full English breakfast sounded good right about now to him.

It seemed to be a quarter past eight in the morning most of the hall was already filled up. He didn't see Neville so he assumed that he was still in the Infirmary. Walking towards Hermione and Ron, them waving him over. The daily prophet had yet to came the school. "Hey mate, you was up earlier this morning." Ron spoke with a mouthful of food, "Ronald! Don't speak with your mouth full." She swatted his arm. Harry just shook his head with a smile, "Well I have had a lot to think about, namely what I read in the book." He watched as Hermione blushed, and he just gave her a friendly smile. He felt the tingle of magic wash over him and he looked up at the Head Table near Hagrid, he saw Snape who had locked eyes with him as well, the connect was broke when Hagrid spoke to Severus moments after sitting. Harry had a light smile on his face after that.

Half way through his breakfast the morning mail came in along with the daily prophet. "Oh my." Hermione gasped. It broke Harry from his food because he hadn't received any mail, so he just contuined eating. "What is it 'Mione." He asked then he felt the eyes of every person that had received the prophet that morning after reading the front page. He didn't wait for Hermione to give him the paper, he snatched it from her.

**Harry Potter's Questionable Beau**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_So it would seem that our resident celebrity at Hogwarts, has found himself a man. Not just any man inside of Hogwarts, but no other than Hogwarts Potions Professor and Great Britians youngest Potions Master, Severus Snape._

_Rumor has it that these two have hated each other for years. What caused the animosities between the two of them. It's been rumored why Severus hated Harry was because he was a walking reminder of the boy the bullied him in his day of Hogwarts, who was no other than Harry Potter's father James Potter. As for why Harry Potter hated Severus Snape was because of the treatment by Snape._

_The questions remain as;_

_What changed? Why now?_

_What caused them to become intimate at a time like this. Was it because of the merging war? Does Harry Potter not want to die a virgin? So he turned to a cold stone heartless person, to take it in hope he may loosen up a bit, if he got laid._

_The questions are unlimited by these turns of events._

_Reporting for you from The Daily Prophet,_

_Rita Skeeter._

He sank back down into his sit, he could also feel Severus staring at him, but it wasn't just because he could feel the stare coming from Snape, but he could also feel Severus magic tingling within him.

It was then that Severus snapped his gaze from Harry over to Draco Malfoy who was smugly smirking, as he snickered at Potter with his friends. Harry's eyes snapped up to the Headmaster, wondering which one it was at least today.

"Silence!" The Headmaster roared across the room of the Great Hall. Harry didnt stay long he bolted from his spot at the Gryffindor table. His head was once again in a daze and a rush of everything.

How, why was rushing through Harry's mind. How did that picture end up even being taken? Who had done it, and why had they? They had outed Severus as a spy, more than likely. If not that the Severus would be tortued by his master, beg for forgiveness and Voldemort would want Severus to bring Harry to him, so Lord Moldy could try and kill him.

Somehow he found himself outside of Severus' office and a few feet away was we're the kiss had take place inside of Snape's classroom. Going to that room would never be the same it was where he got his first kiss by a man. By a man that hated him, even if it was just acting it felt very real hatred.

"So this is where you run too, Potter?" The silky voice behind him made jump from his pacing. Severus smirked at how he go the boy to jump. "Come on Potter," Severus said with a smirk and him just shaking his head.

"Take a seat." Severus offered to him, as he went over to his private select of potions he keep in his office. "Take this, it's a calming draught you'll feel better shortly." Severus spoke to him as Snape was sitting on the edge of his desk, looking down at Harry fondly.

Feeling better was an understatement to what had happened. " What are we going to do? I mean we no longer have the element if surprise. You've been outed." Harry's mind was racing, "what about the other prophecy if he finds out about it?" "Harry! Potter just take the damn potion well come to that when and if it happens." Severus hissed at him.

Harry pulled the cork out and tossed the potion back, with a frustrated grin up at Severus. He swallowed the potion and looked up at Snape, "Now really, sir. What are we going to do?" He asked more calm, but yet still worried. "We will have to wait and see, Potter." Harry stared at him as if e could not be anymore serious. "Potter, did you not look at the photo?" He shook his head, staring at him. Severus walked around his desk and threw the prophet down on top of the desk.

"Look at the picture." Harry looked but still didn't see anything. He looked up at Snape, unsure of still what he was looking for. Severus reached out for Harry's arm, the one with his bracelet showing it off to Harry and released it, but not before tapping on the picture on the prophet.

"It's not showing, it's as if it only allows those that know about it or the prophecy at least behind them, to see them." Severus sat down in his chair. "So we only have to worry about why you haven't already brought me to him." Harry said twisting his hands, in a nervous habit.

"Yes, Potter." Severus sighed, "Harry," He was trying to be sincere to him. "I know you are worried, but should I be called. I will be fine." Harry had to believe him. He was the spy after all. "I just don't understand, how and when with this picture." He heard Severus scoffed.

"It's a Malfoy way." He shook his head, "Expose those with objects of affection you want, as you may receive them." Severus spoke holding a vial. "Yes, Draco Malfoy has an unhealthy obsession with you, this was his warning to me after I threatened to kill him for his attempt to poison you with the love potion he stole from my class room." Severus sat the vial down.

"Does this mean I need to worry about Malfoy?" Harry asked, and watched as Severus shook his head 'no', "Draco would not dare cross his godfather. Even if he did, try something else he would not live to see the next day." Severus his open hand slamming down onto the corked vial. It crushed underneath his hand, "Sir!" Harry exclaimed, Snape snapped from his trace that was inside his own anger. "Right," Severus spoke emotionlessly.

"Let me see," Severus rose and eyebrow at Potter. "Sir." Harry rolled his eyes. Reluctantly, Snape laid his arm across the table to allow Potter to look. Harry picked the glass out of Snape's hand. It was then that he felt the magic between them caressing each others.

It was also then that Harry had taken the time to look at Snape, and saw him as something more than his Professor. He looked back up at Severus, and took out his wand and whispered "_Episkey_." Severus cleared his throat, and pulled his hand back flexing it for good measure. "Get to class Potter. It's going to be a long day." Severus spoke rising from his chair, only to sweep out the door past him with his robes blowing behind him. Harry only shook his head, and headed out himself. Today was Defense Against The Dark Arts, and the Professor was just nutters.

Next Chapter: DADA, with the wackiest Professor yet. Professor Tolley. Questions left and right about the article. Possible more flirting between Harry and Severus. Maybe even Draco.

Also check out www. Facebook Slytherinfighter2011

Sly


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: ENJOY! - Sly

Harry was running late because of his talk with Severus. He blushed to himself as he slipped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The professor dressed like he had taken dress advice from Albus Dumbledore.

So that man was possibly taken advice from two thousand year old men, who still dressed in Green and Silver and Maroon and Gold, that they'd mix up on occasion. Even if try we're not dressed in those colors the men had no fashion sense. Harry chuckled at his thoughts, and was knocked out of his thoughts when Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" Harry whispered in almost a hiss, and pointed up at Professor Tolley. "Well well isn't it our favorite and wonderful celebrity. Whose making front page news again of the Daily Prophet." Was the teacher jealous, or just deranged. He looked over at Ron and Hermione who both just shrugged at him.

Professor Tolley walked towards Harry a snarl on his face. It caused Harry to start to feel a tad bit nervous, but even in the face of everything that he's dealt with, this would be nothing new.

As the as Professor came up on him Harry gripped his wand. Harry watched at the man circled around him before trying to come closer, almost like a wolf ready to attack it's prey. It made Harry suspect more of who this man was. In the blink of Harry's eyes in front of the whole classroom. He felt the Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor pressure up against him, and sniff his hair and neck before he said in a whisper so quiet only Harry could hear, "Hmm Potter you smell so good, I bet you taste good too." Harry shuddered nervously and cast a glance at Hermione who was closer to him.

The glance was to help him, he could also feel the eyes of Malfoy on him. Was this another plot by Malfoy, he could hope right. Why was he the subject of all these crushes? Was it because the universe now knew he was pretty much off the market? Or was it because of the power surges of his magic? Could that draw people in like this? Was this because of the bracelets. Harry didn't know he did know he was scared, frightened of what was happening inside this classroom around and in front his fellow peers.

It was then that he saw Hermione's look on her face from a glance out the corner of his eye. She seemed to look scared, it was then that Harry opened his eyes that he'd closed trying to keep calm. He felt the brush of teeth against his skin of his neck. His eyes flashed open, Professor Tolley was no other than the deranged werewolf Greyback.

Harry's mind flashed to his wand, but he wasn't fast enough Greyback had caught his arm twisting it behind his back. No wonder everyone thought Professor Tolley was a bit off, he'd been Greyback from the very beginning. Greyback and just forgotten to sip his polyjuice potion at the beginning of Potter's class.

Yes, Harry was frightened he knew the full moon would be in a few days. He also knew that Greyback could force himself to transform into his wolf if he wanted too. Harry had no wish or intention on becoming a Werewolf. "How about just a nibble?" He heard Greyback mutter on his neck and Harry could feel his blood run cold and struggled to try to get away. Harry had been so busy worrying over Greyback, he didn't even think to figure out why no one was helping him or trying to go get help. It was Malfoy and his gang of Goyle and Crabbe pointing their wands at the rest of the students.

Harry shuddered and begun thinking about Severus, that if and hoped that his magic that had already twined with Severus that it would alert him letting him know he was in trouble. Harry could feel the tremble of the magic flowing throughout his body. He just hoped Severus would get there in time.

It was Malfoy, "You said you wouldn't bite him, only frighten him a little." He heard the ferret speak, so he was behind all of this. "You're _**SICK**_, Malfoy!" He heard someone say it sounded like Hermione but he couldn't tell he was far to busy hoping if he stayed still enough he would not have to worry about Greyback biting him.

"What the hell did you just say to me mudblood?" Draco asked who was at the moment very dangerous as he was in control of the room. "She said you was sick, but me I think you are a sick fucking ferret. Who wants to get his kicks with someone he'll never have!" Ron spoke up glaring at him. "Oh is that right Weasel?" Malfoy said stalking up to Harry, pressing his lips to Harry's.

"**Fuck**!" Draco swore, as the magic was stinging him. It was the bond he had with Severus that had been forming for the last few weeks since this had all begun. "What fucking was that Potter! SPEAK!" Malfoy yelled with a vicious sneer across his features. Harry felt the fangs graze across his neck again, he darted his eyes down towards his neck and back to Malfoy. "I don't know Malfoy! Maybe my body doesn't like ferrets!" He spit at and watched Malfoy grip his wand again tightly enough that the wand would break if anymore pressure was applied.

"Fine!" Draco scowled at Harry as it turned back to a vicious sneer towards him. "Fenir, do with him what you want!" As Draco turned away, "Maybe I should show your friends, not to bad mouth me." Malfoy spoke coming up to Hermione using his wand to play with her curls. "I was taught by my Aunt. My aunt Bellatrix this summer, she told me always to play with my prey. I think I've been playing far to long with my prey. Do you think so, mudblood." Her eyes screamed with frightened. Harry was helpless to do anything, as he felt the grasp Greyback had on him tighten, he only hoped that someone would come soon and he hoped that someone would be Severus.

"Whatya say Granger? Wanna play a game?" He asked digging his wand into her back and pushing her forward. "Leave her ALONE, Malfoy." Ron growled, Malfoy's dark gaze turned back to Ron. "What are you going to do, hmm? Weasley?" Ron eyes blazed unsure of what he could do to help the girl he loved. He was helpless anything he tried Crabbe was there along side Goyle. Ron's gaze met Hermione's for the moment, as if they were telling each other how they felt no matter what happened. "That's what I thought, nothing else to say Weasley?" Malfoy smirked and turned his attention back to Granger.

"Should I break your nose as you did mine in third year." Malfoy had lost his mind all his training with his crazy aunt had to do him in. "No, no that wouldn't so." He smirked as he conjured a cursed knife. "Should I stab you, with this cursed knife?" He watched as her eyes got wide and shook her head 'no'

"No, that wouldn't do either, how about I brand you? Maybe I should do this to all the Mudbloods in the room. Starting with you." He pointed at her with the cursed knife, the looked around the room of the scared gryffindors. The slytherins looked no different some looked giddy while other must have been hiding how truly scared they were. Self-preservation, and all.

"_Crucio_!" Malfoy screamed out having pointed his wand at Granger. No one inside the room could hear the alarms going off, because of the heavy wards and the heavy silencing charms, no one inside heard the alarms going off from were Malfoy cast the unforgivable inside of Hogwarts. But Everyone in the room watched as she screamed and fell to her knees. All her nerves were standing on end by the point Malfoy let her go. She was panting as Malfoy walked over and pushed her down and holding her down as he dug the cursed knife deep into her forearm. She screamed and Ron and Harry both cringed at the screams.

It was a wonder no one else heard what was going on outside this room. Harry figured that they had placed powerful wards and silencing charms around the room and door. He just hoped if Severus came he could break the wards. Harry felt the prickle of tears in his eyes for his friend. But he couldn't forget the Greyback was ready to bit him, the deranged werewolf and already broken his arm by how hard he was still twisting it and digging his nails into his arm. His arm and body had become numb by now. He was trying his best to keep it from happening. His mind was screaming for Severus to come, or just anyone by this point.

It wasn't til his mind began screaming for his intended that Harry could feel the tingle over his body. Did that mean Severus was on his was or was outside the defense room door trying to get in. He just hoped Severus would make it soon.

Next Chapter: a surprise :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: this is a pov of Severus of what was going on with him after Harry healed him and Harry went to DaDa, and Severus in his potion class, this he feels Harry's magic in class. Read and fight out what happens. I hope you all enjoy this.

**Enjoy**!

-Sly-

Moments after Potter had healed his hand, and watched Harry leave. Severus knew that he had his own class to teach, but for some reason ever since Potter left he couldn't shake the feeling of dread he felt deep within his gut. He continued to push the feeling away, and that everything would be fine.

He sweep into his classroom today he was teaching more dunderheads, and those were of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house. It was of the advance class, but still many of them were messing up their potions. They were working on a different potion because Snape had not wanted the same mess up that he had with the Gryffindor and Slytherins just a day ago. The potion was the Veritaserum, that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff working on.

Almost all of them were failing miserably at, Veritaserum was the one potion was was suppose to be colorless and odorless and many of the potions he was seeing were differently not of any sort of being colorless or odorless. Why did he have to teach such idiotic morons.

He saw one potion about to explode, he froze the cauldron, and stalked over to the nameless Hufflepuff. Severus cast his infamous glare down on the lad, "30 points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Bell." He recognized the boy as he had gotten closer. "Please do go to the library and do some independent study on how NOT to be and idiot in my class, Mr. Bell. Oh, do write a 15 foot essay on what went wrong with your potion." He watched the boy continue to stare at him, he was already irritated by the boys stupidity. "What more do you need Mr. Bell? A good foot up the arse?" Snape glared down at him, just to watch him stammer, "No, sir." shaking his head and gathering his things and scampered out of his classroom towards the library.

"Anyone else want to fail today? By blowing up anymore potions, feel free to go ahead and join Mister Bell." no response was a good sign he was doing his job still installing the fear unto others.

The rest of class still had a few bumps along the way. Severus had sent at least four more students to the library since the beginning of his class, 2 of them being Ravenclaw and yet another Hufflepuff. It was then that the feeling of dread washed over him again, this time he could feel Harry's magic that was feeling with nervous feelings. Severus had shook it off again, paying no mind that the bond was trying to pull him out the door. All Severus did was shift his focus to another student whose potion was doing just as horribly.

Yet, his mind was some place else. Something wasn't right, he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard that he tried. He could almost taste the fear from the magic Harry was sending to him. As he got ready to go ahead and dismiss the class and send them to the library for independent study. The Hogwarts Alarms were going off, the only time that those went off was went Dark Magic or an unforgivable curse was cast within the walls of Hogwarts.

"Everyone remain we're you are an stay calm, I will return shortly. Please take this time to read your potions book from page 15 to page 30." Severus spoke fast as he was not rushing out the room. He had to find Potter and make sure that he was alright for the sake of his sanity and magic. Harry wouldn't send those feeling for no reason, something must of happened in Defense. As he sweep past the students being hurled into classrooms to protect them incase whoever it was could not hurt them.

As he was the first to come up on the third floor. He felt the heavy magic of wards and silencing spells. As he got closer to where he felt the magic he could feel the pain of Harry's that much clearer now. He hoped that he was not too late.

Standing outside the wards he begun chanting holding his wand against the wards chanting "_Violare Lego._" Over and over til the wards broke and he was able to get in. Once he was able to get past the wards extending from the door, he turned the knob to see that it was only locked.

"_Alohomora_." Severus whispered, then casting a silencing spell over the hinges of the door knowing that they may creak as he opened the door. What he saw before him was shocking to say the least, because Professor Tolley was no place to be found, so he had to assume that Greyback that was holding Potter tightly with his jaw hinged open at Potter's throat. It made Severus blood run cold, for after what Black had done to him my making him go to

The Shericking Shack where Lupin transformed during his years he was at Hogwarts. This was Greyback a deranged psychopath that worked for the Dark Lord. Was he here as a spy? Probably, was he here just this propose to try and kidnap Potter? Severus didn't know, but as he walked around silently.

He could see Miss Granger laying unconscious in front of the whole room. He was curious as what happened to her. It was then that he saw Draco still standing over her, with a knife dripping with her blood. Had Malfoy killed the girl, just because she was a muggleborn witch? Malfoy's didn't do messy, but he remembered from the previous summer that Bella had been the one to train the boy, and well Bellatrix did messy. He wanted to get close enough to stun Fenir, without altering Draco. As Severus got close enough Draco turned staring right at him.

"Hello Uncle Severus, I was wondering when you'd come save your precious Potter." Malfoy spat, "Come to kill me, have you?" He asked his uncle. Severus just stared with eyes wide at Draco. "Thought not, too much of a coward you are Uncle. Here I idolized you for so long, but I was wrong to, wasn't I?" Severus said nothing but stared blankly at him.

It was then that he listened stunned to what Draco said next, "Go ahead and bite him, Greyback!" It all happened in slow motion from there. He heard Harry scream as Fenir bit into his neck watching the blood squirt from his young intendeds neck. His vocal cords numb, unable to say anything but he dropped and rushed to Harry's side. He listened to gurgle on his own blood. Severus pulled out his wand, to clean the wound time over time and to start healing it. He laid his other hand one Harry's cheek, petting it allowing his magic to course between him sending a comforting message through their bond. This wasn't how Harry was suppose to die, and he wouldn't let it happen nor would the boy become a werewolf if he had anything to say about it.

He heard stunning spells and curses being fired, but as he sat there with Harry looking at him as he paled, Severus whispered harshly at Harry, "Stay with me Potter, stay with me. I know you've been through worse than this you can fight this Harry don't let death take you. You are more than this." After he said that he heard Harry gasp, he sighed a bit of relief but only a little because Harry was not out of the water yet. He still had a gaping flesh wound from a werewolf on the side of his neck even though the deranged man was not in wolf form he still had his fangs barred at Harry's neck and those had been watch caused this wound. "Rest, Harry. But fight." Severus then whispered.

He turned to feel someone tapping on his shoulder. Severus looked up wiping his blood stained hands on his cloak. He saw Mister Weasley holding the hair of Mister Carbbe, while he saw Mister Longbottom holding Mister Goyle the same way. They were both unconscious, and Mister Weasley and Crabbe's wand next to his own, same was with Mister Longbottom. It was Weasley that spoke, "Malfoy and Greyback got away through a vanishing cabinet that they had hidden in the classroom." Severus felt sick that they had gotten away, but when their time came they would get their due. "Go, ahead and check on Miss Granger I'm sure she is wanting you than Miss Brown hovering over her." Severus spoke looking back down at a resting Harry.

It was then that the headmaster walked into the Defense classroom and saw the scene before him. It looked to Severus that it was Salazar again for the day. Severus walked over scooping up Potter in his arms, "Mister Weasley, bring Miss Granger to the Infirmary so she can be checked over." With that he gave the headmaster a look and took Harry to see Madame Pomphey.

Next Chapter: the recuse from Harry's pov til bitten. Then the infirmary, and Christmas break.

A/N: Violare- break in latin Lego- pass through in Latin.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry could feel the comfortable sensation of Severus' magic coming closer and closer. He knew that Severus was close or even outside the door, it calmed his nerves a bit. Although he was still on edge because of Greyback lingering and hovering above his neck. Harry was helpless to do anything as he had watched Hermione get tortured before his eyes.

If Ron didnt keep his mouth shut as he was then he would be next. Harry hoped Severus would make it before anyone else got tortured. He wondered if Severus ever made it in. The reason he wondered was because the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts usually squeaked when it opened. Never hearing that made him wondered if Severus had made it in and used his spy skills to sneak into the room.

It was when Draco turned around from standing over Hermione's body. Harry knew that she wasn't dead, because he could still see her breathing from where he was stuck at with a deranged man that was also a werewolf against his neck. There were rumors of Greyback ripping the throats of for less reasons than to torment a person.

When Harry heard Draco speak Harry felt his run cold as coldly as Malfoy was speaking to Severus, "Hello Uncle Severus, I was wondering when you'd come save your precious Potter." Malfoy spat, "Come to kill me, have you?" He asked his uncle. Harry couldn't see Severus reaction, but he also never heard Severus speak either. Harry heard Malfoy call his intended a coward, he tried to struggle away from Greyback. "Thought not, too much of a coward you are Uncle. Here I idolized you for so long, but I was wrong to, wasn't I?" As Harry struggled to try to get free to rip Malfoy apart, Greyback growled low in his throat reminding him that he was there.

It was when Malfoy spoke once more that made Harry stiffen in fear. "Go ahead and bite him, Greyback!" Everything else happened in slow motion there on out for Harry. Harry screamed as the fangs of Greyback ripped into his neck as Greyback shoved Potter away from him to the ground. "Nice meeting, you my sweet." Greyback whispered over him removing the pieces of Potter from his teeth.

It was then when Harry hit the floor it felt warm against his cooling skin, the blood gushing from his neck. He saw Severus hovering over him, he tried to speak but blood filled his mouth causing him to gurgle the blood. Harry listened to Severus try and clean his wound and start to try and heal it.

It was then as Severus cradled his head telling him, "Stay with me Potter, stay with me. I know you've been through worse than this you can fight this Harry don't let death take you. You are more than this." Harry was shaking cold, blood still gushing from his neck. Severus was right that he needed to fight that he had been trough more than enough that e should be able to survive this. He watched Severus look down at him, he could feel his eyes growing heavy weak from the amount blood he had lost even with Severus clotting it. Harry was still weak from what he had lost. "Rest, Harry. But fight." Harry gave Severus a look, with a very week smile.

It was soon after that Severus said that, he felt weak and tired. He heard Severus speaking to someone it sounded like Ron. Not sure what was being said to weak to understand any of it. He heard Severus say that he was taking him to the Infirmary.

Once Severus got Harry to the Infirmary, he yelled for Madame Pomphey, who was shocked to see Potter in such a state when he was laid on the bed, she asked what happened. "Greyback was posing as Professor Tolley. Greyback bit Potter while he was still in human form, but everyone knows that deranged werewolf will force himself to change. Which I believe he transformed his mouth which was positioned at Potter's neck, but Potter also scratches down the arm that's broke in what seems to be in three places." Pomphey got to work right away on.

Severus stepped back to allow the woman some room to work. He walked for awhile, he hadn't even seen Mister Weasley walk past him hold Miss Granger in his arms, as he had exited the Infirmary. He had two students to deal with, but wasn't necessarily in the rightist mind set to deal with them.

Severus felt like he had failed Harry, that there was nothing Severus could do if Harry indeed became a wolf. It made Severus felt sick, that had he not pushed away the feeling of dread almost all of this could have been avoid. He was blaming himself for something that was no more his fault than Harry's. he needed to stop feeling guilty and sorry for himself and find Malfoy Jr, and Greyback and make them pay. Not he was truly outed as a spy, if not just more so as Potter's lover.

Severus finally just slumped against a wall and slid down to think about all the wrong things he had done through his years. Screwing up his friendship with Lily had to be the biggest one, calling her a mudblood. Then later in life it was joining the Death Eaters, in hopes to get something out of it gratification even while he knew it was wrong. Now there was Harry, oh how he had wrong that boy. How Severus could play blind to every sign that his family abused Harry, he was a spy after all. Severus should have noticed that, sure Harry looked like his father and had his mothers eyes. Harry was in all his own person, but very much had his mothers spirit and looks of his father. Which Severus had to admit the James Potter turned out to be rather handsome, but it looked way better on his son.

When he looked up, he saw both Godric and Salazar in front of him. "Severus?" Salazar whispered, Severus looked up looking between them, "_**What. Do. You. Want**_?" He asked angrily. It was their fault that Professor 'Tolley' had even been in this school, that Greyback was in-in this school. "We wanted to know how you were doing?" Really they wanted to know how he was doing. "Why didn't you do a more through check?" He asked biting his tongue to keep from everything from exploding at them. "We was running short on time, to find someone." Severus just nodded and said nothing more, he was stopping this pity party he was going to go check on Harry. "We are not pawns!" Severus yelled as he stalking away from Salazar and Godric, with his cloak bellowing behind him.

Once back inside of the Infirmary, he saw Miss Granger sitting up on the bed staring off into space. Whatever Draco had done to the girl, she held her arm tightly to herself. He saw Mister Weasley talking to her, but he didn't really seem to care what was being said.

He needed to check on Harry, he needed to see for himself that Harry was alive. He knew Harry would not be fair, nor anything else at that matter. Severus needed just to see, he was indeed alive. It was always the guilt that haunted Severus, and if something happened to Harry whether it be death or him being turned into a wolf. Severus would forever hold that guilt and would be haunted by such guilt because the man did not know how to forgive himself for past treachery that he had befallen onto him.

Walking towards the drawn curtain around one of the beds, which he assumed would be Potter's. His mind was pleading nearly screaming to hope Harry was still breathing. He heard rustling behind the curtain as he got closer to Harry's bed. "How is he, Poppy?" Severus asked concern riddling his voice. Even though they barely knew one another they were still intended to one another by that Prophecy, and the bracelets already twining their magic closer and closer together.

Poppy had turned to the voice of Severus as he had asked his question about the young charge. "Well I've placed him under a magical coma, because the cursed wound will have to heal on its own." She spoke applying a damp cloth to his head as he was already fighting the infection.

"He still has a ways to go, you did what you knew what to do with the basic training you have. It may have saved him." Severus sighed in some relief, but it was now a wait and see game again. It was after that Poppy spelled dreamless sleep, skele-gro, and a max pain potion into his stomach. She announced that she was going to check on his other patients such as Miss Granger.

Severus had nodded in understanding he knew there was another else that could be done for Harry besides to sit there and wait.

"Oh Potter what am I going to do with you? You'll be the death of me yet." He whispered quietly moving a stray hair that was matting to his intends skin.

Severus was going to sit there for as long as he could, til Poppy ran him off. That as if she could get him ran off, he would stay til Potter woke back up. It would no longer be a secret, and blow his cover and it doesn't matter now all that mattered was his intended and bring the Dark Lord down.

Harry shouldn't go through his alone, by the time Harry woke up would be close to the November full moon. It would tell if Harry was infected with the lycanthropy.

It was then while sitting next to Harry that he heard the the infirmary door slam open. "_**HARRY**_!?" Someone must have floo'd or sent an owl to Lupin and Black. Severus stood, "He's over here Lupin." Casting a glance down to Black in his anmagius form.

Severus moved aside to allow them in, when he heard Lupin gasp and a whimper from Black. "What happened?" He heard Lupin ask him. "He was bitten by Greyback, he was polyjuiced as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Preofessor Tolley." He watched as Lupin collapsed into the chair he had been previously sitting in.

Nothing more was said they all just stood around watching Harry. Black was nuzzling against Lupin legs trying to comfort him and himself. It was just a real wait and see game.

Within that month Lupin was asked by the Headmaster to take over the Denfese classes, because there was no one else. Black rarely left Harry's side as did Severus other than to teach his classes. Many were afraid of coming near Harry while he was infirmary besides Ron and Hermione.

Severus eventually found out what happened to Miss Granger. Draco Malfoy had taken a curse knife to the poor girls arm and craved into it '_**MUDBLOOD**_'. She was now more quiet these days, not like her Miss Know It All self. She was still top in everything but she don't try in classes any longer. It was as if she was to scared, or just didnt care.

Harry's wound was fully healed, by the first of November. Even with the magical coma lifted from Harry he hadn't woken yet. Maybe it would take a bit for Harry to come out of it. A week past and Harry still hasn't woken up.

They took turns throughout the night of the next week watching Harry, in case he woke up in the middle of the night. It was by the end of the week of the full moon, Lupin and Black had already gone out to The Shrieking Shack for the first moon. Harry had wolfsbane spelled into his stomach just to be sure in case he did change. Severus sat at his bedside in await of the full moon to hit just outside the Infirmary window.

A/N seeing if Harry changes/wakes up Christmas break. The three months have been up, with everything that happens. Severus wasn't paying attention to the bond and it was slowly becoming unstable.


	24. Chapter 24

As the moonlight crept closer and closer to the Infirmary. Severus grew more and more anxious to find out was about to happen. Would Harry be fine or would he be a wolf. Even though Harry still laid unconscious on his hospital bed.

Severus watched from the window he was standing next as the moon rises. He heard the familiar howl, it seemed calm him because it was Lupin howling at the moon. His gazed moved toward Harry, he was frightened by what it would mean for the bond should his intended turned into a wolf.

It was then the moon was aligned with the Infirmary closest to Potter's bed. Severus could see the signs of pain in Harry's face. His eyes were squinting and he was gritting his teeth. He was fighting the transformation, what did that mean? As far as Severus and anyone else knew, you couldn't fight the transformation but here Harry was fighting it.

There was nothing Severus could do for the pain that Harry was enduring, nothing could be done. The only other person who ever had fought the transformation, had only done it so he could transform at will and make more werewolves.

That's what made Fenir Greyback deranged, a lunatic, a man that was destined for death. There were many that wished werewolves dead just because of Greyback. Greyback and werewolves a bad name, namely for the thing that the man had done.

It was the '_**Ahhhhhhh**_!' Severus that had broken him from his thoughts. He glanced at Potter who was gripping the sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Severus could see the claws as he got closer to Potter. As much as he didn't want too , he felt the need to grasp Potter's hand from the bond.

Severus had walked close enough to the bed pulling the chair closer, he pulled Harry's hand away from sheet putting his hand into his own. It was against a his instincts to do so, but the bond between Harry ad Severus was telling him too.

Severus wrapped both his hands around it avoiding the nails the best he could. He felt his magic go out and try and caress the wild magic that was now inside Harry. He watched as Harry calmed as he let his magic flow through the bond. There was a low growl that came from Harry, it startled Severus but he was not about to leave Harry.

Severus held onto Harry all through the night. Harry never fully changed into a werewolf, to Severus' surprise. That didn't mean that Harry was out of the water with the infection. It just meant that Harry would be infected a different way because he fought the transformation as he had. Severus believed that it had something to do with the bond between them. Severus had reading he would need to do, once Potter was out of here.

Harry never once opened his eyes throughout everything he had endured that first night. He still had two more to get through. "Please Harry come back to us." Severus whispered holding Potter's hand with both of his. He kissed the knuckles on Harry's right hand. Severus was hoping to Merlin that Potter would awake from his slumber before all of this was over.

It was by the dawns morning light that woke Severus slumped in the chair next to Harry's bed who was also still holding Potter's hand. Severus groaned as the sun had hit him straight in the eyes. Severus blinked for several minutes trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings which he knew that they were in Infirmary. He just was a hard person to awake up usually.

The first and only place he looked at was at Harry's hands as they had the nails of a werewolf, the claws. They were gone, maybe that would be the only physical appearance Harry would have. Severus knew how unlikely that it was, maybe it was the only one because of where Harry was still unconscious. Either way he didn't know and it didn't worry him any less.

It was then that he heard Remus limping into the infirmary with Black at his side as his anmagius form who was holding him up. Severus stood to stretch his body, and to try and help. He walked around the white curtain that had been pulled around Harry for the previous evening. He was going to leave it pulled to allow Harry the rest that he may need.

"Come on Lupin, up you get." Throwing his arm around his shoulders as Lupin let out a hiss and Black growled at him. Severus walked him over to a bed, he laid the weak man down. "Hold on a moment, Lupin." Severus spoke walking over to where Poppy keep her potions. As she was still in bed, he thought he could make himself useful as Harry was still in a coma. Even though Severus could only hope that Potter was only sleeping.

He walked back over to the bedside of Lupin and uncorked the pain potion and held it to Lupin's lips who greedily drank the potion taking his own hand to Severus' tilting it up more swallowing every drop. "Rest Lupin, you'll be doing it again soon." Severus felt Lupin's eyes on him in understanding. Lupin was far to tired to ask about Harry, he just cast his eyes to the curtain.

"His hands changed into claws, that was about it. He didn't even wake, when it began. He moaned in pain, that's about it." Severus watched Lupin's eyes grow wide, still far to tired to speak. "Rest, Lupin you need it." Patting him on the shoulder. Walking back over to Harry to allow Lupin the rest that he would need.

The next two nights past in the same matter. Harry's hands changed, nothing else he stayed in his coma.

It was another three weeks, before Harry even began to stir. It was December Twelfth, four days before the beginning of Christmas Break. Severus had started to grow weary about Harry wondering if the boy would ever wake. When Harry's hand began to twitch Severus peaked up, "Potter?" Severus whispered, he watched as Harry face turned towards him in a moan. Severus stood up moving towards Harry's bed to sit on the edge of it.

Severus placed his hand caressing Harry's cheek. "Harry?" Who moaned leaning into the caress. He watched as Harry's eyes blinked up at him, "Severus, I knew you'd come." Harry blinked again and spoke so finitely it was hard to make out.

The next thing after seeing Severus was, he felt his neck he felt the scar. Severus watched as the boy began to panic. He reached for the calming draught that had been sitting next to his bed for weeks in case he would wake up. Severus pulled the cork, and turned Harry's head even with his own before speaking.

"Potter, do you trust me?" Severus asked waiting for a response from the young lad. Harry looked up at him with fear written within them. It didn't take a lot for Harry to answer that question, he could feel Severus' magic begin to sooth him before even having to take the potion. Harry nodded a 'yes,' "Alright then, I have a calming drought and then I'll try to explain everything." Harry took the potion looking up at him. He was waiting for the explanation. Thing was Severus didn't even know where to begin.

Next Chapter(s): expect to see this things.

things explained to Harry about what Severus and Lupin know what's happening to him since Fenir Greyback bit him. Hermione finally visits Harry, who had moved into Severus' chambers for the holidays.

the beginning of unstable magic of both Harry and Severus. They realize the bond was still unsettled. This all takes place during Christmas break.


	25. Chapter 25

The four days had past since he had woken up. Everything seemed so different in his eyes. Severus had told him that he was a sort of werewolf, only because they didn't know what more to call it. He didn't fully transform while he'd been under the coma.

So they didnt know what to truly expect with this full moon, so Remus had suggested that Severus request a room for his chambers. That was because Poppy only was going to release Harry into Severus' custody because of his basic healer training. Severus said that he had requested it, and Salazar was doing. That was because Severus had not trusted Godric in his rooms, afraid that he'd change everything.

It was the morning that all of those that were going home for the holidays would be leaving and he was being released in the evening to go to Severus' chambers. Ron and Hermione hadn't came seen him since he woke up, he didn't blame them if they hated him. It would be slightly hypocritical if they did, since both liked Remus. If it was over the whole werewolf thing.

He couldn't remember a lot of the things that had happened. Severus said that he had repressed the whole thing that had happened, and refused to tell him anything. That was because the last time someone brought up with happened Harry's magic started to pop and crackle.

Although neither Severus or Harry remembered what the book said. It had been over three months since the bracelets had been with them. So their magic was becoming unstable, but Severus had yet to have any symptoms. Everyone was just thinking that Harry's was due to the trauma that he'd gone under, and not thinking about the bond between Severus and himself.

It was then that Harry heard Madam Pomphery rustling around in her office. It was nearly time for her to come check on him, but Harry could also hear her coming because of his hearing and improved greatly since his was bitten. It wasn't the only thing that Harry had noticed about himself besides the scar on his neck and his hearing.

There was his sense of smell, and sometimes some of the things he could smell made him gag. That was because some were just gag worthy, and the overwhelmed him. The worst was if Severus didn't shower before visiting him. Because Severus smelled like his potions and some just didn't smell that great.

She had broke Harry from her thoughts, "Well as soon as Professor Snape returns from taking his wards to the station in Hogsmeade, you'll be free to leave." He smiled at her, as he looked out the window seeing we're the carriages. Sure his vision wasn't a hundred percent perfect still but his eyes had improved more than he ever thought that they would. Poppy had fixed his glasses to where they would need to be, but he wouldn't need them all of the time like he needed before.

There was also what Severus had told him the night before about his eyes, he had specs of amber throughout the iris of the eyes. They all thought that it was do to him being bitten, because his eyes use to be one solid colour.

It had been over a hour since Poppy had been with him. He was impatiently waiting on Severus he was tired of being in here. Sure he had only been awake four days of his stay, but he had been in here for quite some time. Close to two and a half months, Severus or Remus said and Padfoot barked at the thought of it.

He was glad that the Headmaster(s) had came to their sense and hired Remus back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts again. At least now he wouldn't have to worry about being killed at least this time.

This waiting was painful for Severus, he hoped nothing had gone wrong at the train station in Hogsmeade. All he wanted was out of this infirmary. Harry sighed and had closed his eyes, he could hear the pine needles rustling against one another in the breeze.

After fifteen minutes more of waiting out of boredom Harry had dozed off. It was then he was being shook, "Potter." He heard stretching his muscles, before blinking his eyes. "Severus!" He was excited and the worry had drained away from him.

Harry had thrown his arms around Severus and felt a spark between the both of them. Severus awkwardly patted Harry on his back, he wasn't use to this gesture- being hugged. "Sorry.." Harry said looking sheepishly at him.

"Ready to leave?" Harry nodded, "Beyond ready!" Harry said grinning. Harry was a bit stiff from the whole time of having to stay in the bed. So he stretched as he stood from the bed, and Severus letting Poppy know he was taking Harry to his chambers.

It was where Harry was staying for the holidays. The Weasley knew of his condition, and didn't seem to love him any less. Even though he hasn't seen Ron since that day, he wondered if Hermione and Ron both hated him. It would be hypocritical if it was that he was a werewolf, or hybrid like Remus thought he might be. Even though that was stuff of legend. Again this was him that they'd talked about the stuff of legend just happened to him.

Even with his thoughts wondering to worrisome things, he would try not to stress about them now. It seemed he went to an off away land, because Severus had been hollering for him. "Sorry, just thinking while I was waiting on you. What's that?" He asked seeing the piece of paper in Snape's hand, "Just a list of potions, that Madam Pomphery needs." Harry smiled, "We will be flooing from here to my chambers in the dungeons." Harry sighed he hated floo.

"I will go first." Severus smirked as he stepped into the fireplace after grabbing a handful of powder. Severus then shouted, "Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Dungeons!" He watched as the green smoke take Severus, before he stepped in to do the same. "Severus Snape's Quarters, Hogwarts Dungeons!" Harry shouted, with a huff of green smoke going up his nose.

When Harry felt his feet back on something solid, he stumbled out of the floo. The only thing that had stopped him was him crashing right into Severus who was waiting on him. "Sorry," Harry blushed. He pushed himself up holding out his hand for Severus to take. Which Harry was a bit reluctantly that he would take it. "Graceful Potter." Harry watched as the man smirked and chuckle. Severus stared up at him for a moment, "I do laugh." As he took the boys hand and watched Harry shake his head away from the shock of listening to his Potions Professor laugh for the first time with his own ears, no one would believe him.

"Tea?" Harry heard that had knocked him from his thoughts again. "Would you like some tea, Potter?" Severus asked again. "Yes, sure." He said making his way over to Severus' couch to sit on.

"Tilly!" Severus shouted, then the little elf had popped in. "Tea for two, scones as well." She nodded popping off as well. Severus sat down in his chair that Harry could remember from the time when they'd found out the truth about the headmaster. Harry smiled lightly, it was a good memory for him in an odd way.

Next chapter; Harry goes Christmas shopping for Severus, with Remus and Padfoot in toe. Severus tries to shop, with the help of Hermione who was out shopping as well The full moon. Hermione visits, because she stayed behind unable to face her parents.


	26. Chapter 26

It was already a week or so since he had been released from the Infirmary. It seemed odd to be out like this was Remus walking around Hogsmeade, with Padfoot in tow with them. He was trying to Christmas shop, but was having a hard time about it. It was Severus that had the man stumped. He had gotten for Hermione- a bracelet with a cloaking glamour that would hide scars, even cursed, for Ron he got tickets for his favorite quidditch team. Although for it he had to throw his name around in letters to get them. Either way he wanted to make up for any pain he would've caused them.

Even though Hermione was the one branded for life because of him. He was branded too, he was scarred by the memory of her tortured and he had- he had become this unknown thing. Because he could not be called a werewolf and he could not be called human. He was someplace between, the two things. But until the full moon after Christmas, there was no telling what he has.

That was one thing that depressed Harry, no one knew what to call him at all. Remus still wanted to call him a hybrid, but Harry didn't feel that way at all. He felt like a freak, something he had always been called and now he truly felt like one.

"Harry?" Remus placed his hand on his cubs shoulder. "Yes, Remus?" Harry asked blandly to him. "What's wrong?" Harry blinked at him. What kind of question was that? They had their time to process what happened, and Harry had been in a coma for nearly two and a half months. "Nothing." Just shaking his head. Walking onward looking into shops trying to figure something out Severus may want or need.

He knew that Severus was a potion master, and he could use priceless potion ingredients. Thing was Harry knew nothing about them. So that was something he didn't know anything about, and didn't know where to begin. He needed something of value to himself and something useful for Severus, but what could he get.

The bracelets already would do with what jewelry Harry could get made to protect him. Maybe he could ask Salazar for some help, since he was a slytherin- the first Slytherin but also a potions master. He would have to come another day for Remus and Sirius. He was ready to go back and take a hot relaxing shower, he felt weak like something was wrong with his magic. Harry just brushed it off as nothing, because he'd been feeling this way since he woke up and everyone keep saying it was because of his magic trying to adjust to everything that had happened.

As much as he wanted to believe that something did not feel right. Something did not feel right at all.

Back up at the castle Severus was making a potion, that would correct Harry's eyesight that he would no longer need his glasses for Christmas, but something wasn't feeling right with his magic. He was using his wand to make the stir rod stir the potion. It was not seconds later did sparks come flying from his wand and Severus fell back and the his hand sparked magic against the wall sending everything flying that was on that wall. It was explosive wild magic, Severus didn't understand why his magic was so out of control, because he was usually in control with a lot of things in his life that he still could control.

It was then that it had hit him, the bond between him and Harry. It had been three months, and so their magic was unstable from what he could remember from the book. Severus was trying to dodge the things that were flying across the room. He needed to get out, but Potter wasn't due back for another hour.

"Remus! We need to head back now! Something is with Severus, and our magic!" He shouted from where he stood rushing back towards Hogwarts, leaving Remus and Padfoot behind. His intended was in trouble, but what kind Harry did not know.

By the time Harry made it up to the castle on foot, he was frail and feeling rather weak. Because whatever was going on in the dungeons of Hogwarts it was causing Harry's magic to grow weaker but yet was still drawing him closer to the school.

"Harry!" He heard Remus call from behind him he was on his knees when Remus caught up to him. "What is wrong?!" He asked throwing his cub's arm over his shoulders, and having Padfoot nuzzle his had. "I'm alright, just a bit tired and weak. I need to get to Severus." Harry said pulling his arm away and pushing forward. He had pushed the gates open. Harry knew that Remus and Padfoot were not far behind. They both knew how stubborn a Potter could be.

He pushed onwards through the grounds towards the castle. He was just about at the castle doors when younger Slytherin students and Hufflepuff students came busting out of it. He heard them saying things about not being about to get down to their common rooms, that meant Severus was in his lab. He gathered what remaining strength he had left and ran towards to doors of the school.

Pushing them open, he turn towards the dungeons, where he could see and feel the whirlwind of magic. It was his and Severus' magic whirling around it was unable to settle because nothing had happened between the two of them. It was not by their choice, that fate had messed this up, causing him to be in a coma for two and a half month. The bond between Harry and Severus was unstable just as was their magic. The only way to settle their magic and the bond would be to consummate the bond between them.

It would settle everything, their bond would tie their magic together and all the along wild magic that had been preformed would disappear hopefully, at least that is what Harry thought. He just had to make it to Severus first.

Harry finally had pushed himself through the whirlwind storm of magic, Hogwarts and the four founders which only two were known of - Gryffindor and Slytherin who were pretending to be Albus Dumbledore. The other two had yet to make themselves known. Harry turned back when he heard the Dungeons being sealed off. There had been a loud clang, causing Harry to jump. He shook it off and keep going.

Finally just outside of Severus' labs, he pushed on the door opening it enough just enough to pull himself into through the lab. It was then that he heard Severus yell, "Harry! It's the bond!" _'Duh Severus'_ was all Harry thought. "All my tiredness has been due to the bond, our magic had been draining slowly to cause this!" Harry yelled back over to Severus, who understood what he said.

"We need to consummate the bond." They said together. "Yes, can you make it to me?" Harry asked curiously. Unsure of how they'd get to one another because the cauldron was in the way along with the contents all over the floor. "I shall try, maybe half way?" Severus questioned trying to make it through already to Harry. "Alright." They pushed against the magic and the dodged the thrown at them along the way there.

"Potter- Harry." Reaching out his hand towards Harry. "Severus." Was all Harry said as he grasped onto Snape's hand and pulling him just over the cauldron. That was no longer hot to the touch barely warm now from all the wind.

Once they were standing in front of one another Harry looked up at Severus slightly sheepishly. Severus had a sly smirk on his face as their magic as pulling closer to themselves. Severus tilted Harry's up towards his and leaned forward. Harry gulped and heard Severus whisper seductively into his ear, "No need to be nervous." Harry shuddered against him and it cause his eyes to close. Harry didn't know if all of this was their magic coaxing them to bond or some them. Either way Harry didnt care much, and didnt figure Severus did either. After that Severus leaned forward catching Harry in a powerful and passionate kiss.

A/N: feel free to kill me. But remember of you kill me... No finding out what Happens.

Next Chapter: the bond consummated. Their magic settles a week later, they missed Christmas. Close to the first full moon. Time to find out if Harry is a full fled werewolf or a humanbred (meaning more human features so hybrid? Wouldn't you say. If you have a clue what to may call Harry's werewolf form thingy MSG me ;) )


End file.
